A Second Chance
by AbaraiArekushisu
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki, noble woman in Seireitei, faces her biggest challange yet... matrimony. "Rukia.." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her, "I love you...I've always loved you. Let me love you again."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I put on my profile that I would not be updating for another couple of weeks, but let's face it. I just couldn't stay away. So here's a new story for you all to enjoy! (Italics are flash backs and please ignore spelling and grammer errors. I'm tired.)**

**Summary: Rukia Kuchiki, noblewoman in the Seireitei, finds herself facing her biggest challenge yet…matrimony.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I'm just in (puppy) love with it.**

* * *

><p><em>"We'll be together forever, right Renji?"<em>

_"Baka! Of course we will!"_

_"You promise?"_

_"…yeah."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Rukia awoke that morning with one thing on her mind. She knew it was customary for royal families to have arranged marriages, but she could not help but feel a sense of dread. Ever since her sister, who was really more like a mother to her, told her of the arrangement, she couldn't concentrate on anything else; and with being a part of the Kuchiki family, that posed a serious problem.

Not only was she expected to uphold the traditions of her noble stature, but she had just recently inherited a place among the elite warriors of the Gotei 13, the military force that ruled over all of Seireitei and Rukongai. Her elder sister, Hisana Kuchiki, had previously held the position, but had been ill for some time and was ultimately relieved of her duties. Not wanting to dishonor the Kuchiki name, Hisana had suggested that Rukia take her place. Rukia had graciously accepted.

Even with the full plate that Rukia found herself with, she had no real complaints in her heart. Had it not been for her elder sister and her husband Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the Kuchiki family, Rukia would still be in the slums of the 78th district of Rukongai.

Rising from her bed and pulling the bell, she waited for the servants to come and undress her. This was the one aspect of noble life that Rukia never grew accustomed to; being waited on would always be a foreign concept to her. Her regular maids came every morning and undressed her from her sleeping attire, drew her a bath and left her to bathe. This morning was no different.

Soaking in tub full of steaming water, Rukia Kuchiki thought back to the day that had changed her life forever.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Rukia! Rukia wake up!" Rukia opened her eyes to see her best friend, with his shiny red hair and deep brown eyes leaning over her._

_"What? What is it?" she replied groggily as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes._

_"Some people are here to see you!" he replied excitedly. It wasn't everyday that orphaned children were visited in the 78th district of Rukongai. "They look really wealthy too! Baa-san sent me to get you."_

_Rukia rose and washed her face in the little basin at the foot of her futon and made her way to the meeting hall with Renji at her heels. He stopped only when Rukia was about to enter the hall; she looked back at him, fear present on her young face._

_"Don't worry Rukia," said Renji when he saw her face, "I'll be right out here."_

_"…Okay." With that, she crossed the thresh hold._

_Lowering herself to the ground next to her Baa-san, the elderly woman who ran the orphanage, she could feel two pairs of eyes studying her._

_"Rukia-chan," began her Baa-san, "This is Byakuya Kuchiki and his wife Hisana Kuchiki, Lord and Lady of the Kuchiki estate in Seireitei. They say thay have been looking for a young girl that fits your description."_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you." Rukia responded lifting her gaze to meet theirs. Upon locking eyes with the Lady Kuchiki, Rukia felt her heart stop. It was as if she were looking in a mirror, and felt a chill go through her seeing her own jet black hair and deep indigo eyes on another person. Her frame was thin, yet had a regal air about it that Rukia immediately noticed._

_She shifted her gaze the the Lord Kuchiki. He sat with a stoic expression. Rukia felt seemingly cold eyes sucking her in and surely would have kept staring it she had not felt a pair of arms encircle her._

_"Oh, Ru-chan, I've finally found you!" Rukia found herself being embraced by the Lady Kuchiki and had no idea how to react. She knew that it was wrong for someone of such low class to touch, let alone embrace, a noble, but she couldn't dishonor her Baa-san by not returning the gesture._

_Luckily, there wasn't much time for her to decide what to do._

_"Hisana," came the cool voice of Byakuya Kuchiki, much to Rukia's relief, "I think you are making her uncomfortable."_

_Rukia watched as Hisana leaned back, holding her at arms length. "Oh, I think you are right Byakuya-sama. Her face is all red…"_

_Uncomfortable was quite the understatement. Staring into the Lady Kuchiki's face, as she continued to converse with her husband, Rukia felt that same shroud of amazement overtake her. Studying again the woman's delicate features that so matched her own, she felt something break inside her; This woman, she was the family Rukia had been so desperately searching for._

_Abandoning all sense of decorum, the young Rukia flung herself back into the Lady Kuchiki's arms. "Okaa-sama!" she cried, burying her face into the fine silk robes._

_Hisana paused before hugging her back. "Oh, Ru-chan, I've searched so many years for you, and now I can finally hold you in my arms again… but I am not your mother." Rukia looked up to see the Lady Kuchiki drawing slightly. Indigo eyes met indigo eyes. "I am your sister. And I promise, I'll never leave you again."_

_"…You're my sister?"_

_"Yes. And I've come to take you home."_

_Rukia's face lit with confusion. "Home? This is my home…" She watched as the Lady Kuchiki's features became distressed. Hisana looked back at her husband and then turned to Rukia again, stroking her soft, raven tresses._

_"Home with me, Ru-chan; with your family."_

_"My family…so Renji is coming too?"_

_"Rukia-chan," this time it was her Baa-san who spoke. "Renji will be staying here with me."_

_Rukia turned to Baa-san, confusion still apparent on her young face. "But, Onee-sama said I'm going home with my family…"_

_"Your real family, Ru-chan."_

_"Renji is my real family!" The young Rukia felt confusion and fear override her previous excitement. This woman, her family, was telling her to leave her home and family **for** her home and family, it didn't make any sense. Startled by her own outburst and now slightly embarrassed, she bowed her head; her raven tresses hiding her face and unshed tears. "I don't want to go…"_

_"But Ru-chan, I-"_

_"Hisana," spoke the Lord Kuchiki, "We should come back tomorrow; give her some time to get used to the idea and say her good byes."_

_"Byakuya-sama…"_

_"This has been much for her to take in."_

_Rukia watched as Hisana pursed her lips and stared intently at her husband. Hisana knew he was right, but she couldn't bear to leave Rukia now, not when she had just found again-but this was not about her, this was about Rukia and what was best for her._

_"You're right," began Hisana still staring at the Lord Kuchiki. "You're right. We'll return tomorrow. Ru-chan" she continued, turning back to her younger sister, "I will come for you tomorrow. Don't worry about bringing anything. Byakuya-sama and I will have everything ready for you."_

_The Lord Kuchiki stood and the Lady followed suit. Rukia watched as her Baa-san bowed to then, and she did the same. With a swish of their robes, the Lord and Lady left the main hall._

_"Rukia-chan, you've been very lucky to have found your family, and for them to be of such high birth. This is good news, rejoice, for you finally have a home." Her Baa-san stood and left Rukia alone._

_"My family… my home… Renji is my family, this is my home. Why do I have to leave?" thought Rukia to herself. She didn't know how to feel about this whole situation. Before despair could overtake her small form, she heard the one voice that always made her feel better._

_"Rukia, can I come in now?"_

.

.

.

.

.

Renji, how could you just let me go?

.

.

.

.

.

_"You're leaving?"_

_"Yeah, she said she was going to come back and get me tomorrow."_

_Renji and Rukia were sitting in the field in back of their home. The mid-afternoon sun beat down on them, though not harshly, and a breeze blew, gently caressing their young faces. Rukia had just told Renji what had happened in the main hall, minus the part about her almost crying._

_"I don't want to go." Admitted Rukia, tearing handfuls of grass from the ground and sprinkling them on Renji's ruby red hair._

_"Why not?" asked Renji, vigorously brushing the grass from his head. "You finally found a family!"_

_"But I already have a family here…"_

_"Here? Where? Who?" he questioned, looking around in genuine confusion._

_"You, baka!" barked Rukia._

_"But I'm not your family, not really."_

_"You're not?" asked Rukia, pain apparent in her voice._

_"Well I am, but this family is better! You'll be able to go anywhere you want and eat all kinds of great food and play all the games you want and-"_

_" You really think I should go?" came the quiet voice of Rukia, pulling Renji from his ramblings. She continued to pick at the grass beneath them._

_He didn't reply. He didn't even look at her. He only looked straight ahead. She knew his answer._

_"I see. Thank you, Renji." Letting the rest of the grass blades slip from her small hands and blow away with the breeze, she stood and went back into the orphanage; not letting the tears slip from her eyes until Renji was out of sight._

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia shivered in the now luke warm water. She hated remembering that day; remembering him. She hated to think about how he just let her go, as though he didn't even care. Stepping out of the tub, she felt the cool air against her wet skin and shivers wracked her body once more.

.

.

.

.

.

_The last thing she saw was the image of a young Renji growing smaller and smaller as the distance between them grew. Soon, he was swallowed by dust._

_._

.

.

.

.

It was an image she carried with her until this very day. The day she would finally meet her betrothed; the one that her Nii-sama and Nee-sama had picked out for her. Prior to this day, she hadn't been the slightest bit nervous. She had assumed she had been matched with the Lieutenant of her squad, Kaien Shiba. He was, afterall, both a ranking officer and the head of the noble Shiba estate. Everyone could see that they got along well, and Rukia could realistically see herself spending the rest of her days contently with him.

But that assumption was shattered yesterday, when she heard that Kaien was engaged to the third seat of their squad, a young woman named Miyako.

Kaien and Miyako had kept their relationship secret. It was forbidden for a noble to wed a commoner.

But they were doing it anyway.

And Rukia admired them for it.

She didn't pretend that she was ecstatic about their upcoming union, nor could she honestly say that she wasn't disappointed about not marrying Kaien Shiba; but she could most definitely say that she was truly, without a doubt, feeling nervous.

If Kaien wasn't her betrothed, than who was?

.

.

.

.

.

That one simple continued to wreak havoc in her mind as her maids dried and applied lotion to her body and her anxiety continued to increase. When they had fully dressed her in her favorite fine silk robe, a deep indigo one that matched her eyes, embroidered with sparkly silver roses, all but one maid left her. Her Lady in Waiting stayed to comb and adorn her hair.

"Kuchiki-sama, how would you like your hair today?"

"Michiru," began Rukia, somewhat snappily, "How many times must I tell you to call me Rukia."

"My apologies…Rukia."

Michiru Shirogane, the daughter of former Sixth Squad Lieutenant, was indeed Rukia's lady in waiting. Rukia herself did not know what to think of this. The elder Shirogane had been a Lieutenant, making him almost equal to that of the noble class. He had held the command position, second only to Rukia's very own brother-in-law, Byakuya Kuchiki, current captain of the Sixth Squad. But when Shirogane lost his Lieutenant position, his status dropped too. Now he is a merchant of trade, selling vision enhancers to the wealthy families of Seireitei. As a member of the working class, his family lost rank, including his eldest daughter, Michiru Shirogane. Once a young woman enjoying the prime of her life in the lap of luxury, she now worked as a Lady in Waiting, serving none other than the younger sister of her father's former boss.

"I'm sorry Michiru, I didn't mean to be so short with you…"

"Is something else bothering you?"

"…Yeah."

"Meeting your betrothed today maybe?" questioned Michiru as she began brushing Rukia's hair.

"I thought I was ready for this, but now I'm having second thoughts."

"Nervousness is natural Rukia." Replied Michiru, fixing Rukia's hair into a loose, elegant bun and pinning it with jeweled clips. "It would be more unsettling if you were not nervous. After all, this is a big step in your life."

"I know…"

"But don't allow your fears to ruin it. You should be excited too…"

Rukia paused before responding. Had it not been for her father's demotion, Michiru would be at this very same stage in her life, right along with Rukia. How many times had she beseeched her Nii-sama to return Shirogane to his former position, just so that Michiru could be with her again. How many people must she lose to rank?

"Chiru-chan…" began Rukia, reverting back to the nickname she had given Michiru years ago. "I'm sorry if-"

"Please, do not apologize." Michiru interrupted. " This is my life now, and I am quite content…Kia-chan."

Rukia smiled up at her friend and stood to embrace her. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome" said Michiru, returning the gesture. "And you look lovely. Now, let's get you out of here. We don't want to keep the Lord and Lady waiting."

.

.

.

.

.

_"Hey Renji!"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you think you'll ever find your family?"_

_"Baka! I already have my family!_

_"You do?"_

_"Yup! It's you."_

_._

.

.

.

..

This was it, the moment Rukia had been anticipating for the last month.

She knelt on the floor, flanked by the Lord and Lady of the estate, Hisana on her left and Byakuya on her right. They were waiting for him to arrive.

Rukia was ready.

She would face what was to come like the adult she was, like a true Kuchiki. Strength, fearlessness, flawlessness, and nobility flowed like blood through her veins. She sat up straight, shoulders back, and head erect, just as she was taught.

She was Rukia Kuchiki, she had seen things and faced challenges no other noble woman had before and there was no way she was going to let some enigmatic man break her.

.

.

.

.

.

The door opened and his presence was announced to the noble family.

.

.

.

.

.

_"You're my only family…"_

.

.

.

.

.

In stepped a man with ruby red hair and deep brown eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>There! It's here! I did it, and now my eyes are burning and I'm going to go take the garbage out and then I'm off to bed; but not before I ask one thing of you: Please review! Is it worth contiuing? Did you even like it?<strong>

**I have a bonus question too: How do you think Michiru_ really_ feels about her new status?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's a miracle! The next chapter is up and it's only been two days, yay! Okay, a few quick reminders: italics are either flashbacks or thoughts and… well that's it actually, so yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Coming to Terms<p>

It wasn't him. It couldn't be, not in Rukia's eyes. She hadn't seen him in fifteen years, there was no way the man sitting across the room from her was the boy she left behind.

.

.

.

.

.

Upon entering the main hall of the Kuchiki manor, where her sister and brother-in-law were already waiting, Rukia could feel her earlier nervousness trying to resurface, but she pressed it down, remembering Michiru's advice. She wouldn't let her apprehension ruin this event.

"Ru-chan, you look beautiful." Came the sweet voice of her elder sister. Hisana laughed when she saw Rukia's face blanche slightly. "Look, Byakuya-sama, she's blushing. Reminds me of the time I found you … and now you're getting married…"

Rukia sat down next to her sister. "Not yet, I'm not."

"Yes, Hisana. It's not as though she will be wed this afternoon." Said Byakuya, agreeing with Rukia.

"I know, but still… Are you nervous, Ru-chan?" she asked, putting her sentimentality aside for a moment.

"I am a bit… bothered, but it's nothing I can't handle." Rukia replied matter of factly. Sensing that her elder sister was a little put off by her distant response, she quickly changed the subject. "Were you nervous Hisana nee-sama? I mean, when you met Nii-sama for the first time?"

Rukia saw a look pass between her sister and her husband; she had a strange suspicion that she wasn't _supposed_ to see it, but she did.

"I was terrified." Hisana said, looking at Byakuya. "But I don't think you were too scared, were you Byakuya-sama?"

"I fear nothing." He stated, half jokingly.

"Of course not; my Byakuya-sama is a fearless leader of the masses, aren't you?"

"… You could put it that way." He responded, a small smile beginning to grace his face.

"My Byakuya-sama is too valiant and dashing to-"

"Okay!" interrupted Rukia, getting uncomfortable with their banter. "I understand. You were scared. He wasn't."

"Rukia, are we discomforting you? Perhaps it would be better for you if we departed?" came Byakuya's voice.

"No, I want you all here. I am just not in the mood to be teased is all."

"Oh, Ru-chan, don't worry." Said Hisana putting her slender arm around Rukia's shoulders, causing a scent of lilacs to fill the air. "You'll like who Byakuya-sama and I have selected. I guarantee it."

"How can you guarantee something like that Hisana nee-sama when I have never met him?"

"I just think he will definitely be to your liking…"

Not wanting to put too much of her hopes in her elder sister's optimistic view, Rukia turned to Byakuya. "What do you think, Nii-sama?"

"You will find him suitable."

Rukia thought this over. It wasn't that she didn't trust their judgment, she did. It was just so much uncertainty. She had grown used to having a stable life, and now it was like she was suddenly being thrown back into the streets of Rukongai; never knowing what was coming next. It was unsettling. _At least then, I had Renji by my side…_

Suddenly a new thought occurred to her.

"Nii-sama, have you selected a new Lieutenant for your squad yet?"

"Yes, I have."

"When will Hisana nee-sama and I get to meet him?"

"I have already met him, Ru-chan…" spoke Hisana, her voice tinged with delight.

"Well, when will _I_ get to meet him?" asked Rukia, becoming a little exasperated.

"Soon, Rukia, soon." Answered Byakuya.

.

.

.

.

.

There was no way it was him, but Rukia couldn't tear her eyes away, not when he looked _so_ similar. He sat not but three feet across from her, giving her a perfect view of him… and his attire. He was clad in fine silk robes, forest green ones embroidered with gold leaves that glinted brightly in the light of the room. The tie at his waist matched the detailed embroidery on his robes perfectly. But what intrigued her most were the tribal tattoos that adorned his forehead and trailed down to what she could see of his neck.

His hair was the same… yet somehow different. Some of the ruby tresses were tied in tight bun on the crown of his head, while the rest flowed to his shoulders like a blood red fountain. Crimson sideburns lined either side of his face flawlessly, coming to a point just below his cheekbones.

But what ultimately caught Rukia's eye above all else was the gleaming golden badge tied to the upper part of his left arm, the badge of Lieutenant in the Gotei 13. It was engraved with the symbol of the Sixth Squad.

"Rukia," spoke Byakuya upon the man's seating, wrenching Rukia from her scrutinizing, "This is Abarai Renji, Lieutenant of the Sixth Squad."

Rukia looked over to the man just as he raised his head to meet her gaze; upon locking her indigo eyes with his chocolate brown ones, she felt the floor drop out from beneath her.

It _was_ him.

.

.

.

.

.

"_We'll be together forever, right Renji?"_

"_Baka! Of course we will!"_

"_You promise?"_

"_Yeah."_

"…_But how do you know?"_

"_Because wherever you are, I'll make sure to be there with you."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Rukia didn't know how to react. He was here. He was _here._ He was here and she was here. They were here together. _Renji_ was _here_.

And her Nii-sama and Nee-sama had known he was coming.

They had known he was coming and they hadn't told her. She had never felt so naïve and betrayed and exposed in her entire life. There were so many emotions flowing through her at once that she could barley register them. But she couldn't sit there in shock forever. No matter how caught off guard she was, she had to respond.

"…Abarai-san." Rukia said, bowing slightly.

"Kuchiki-sama." Renji responded, bowing deeply.

His voice, it was so much richer than Rukia remembered, it held so much more power than the one from her memories. How could this be him?

Rukia felt Byakuya and Hisana rising on either side of her and panic surged through her small frame, drowning all her other emotions and causing butterflies to flutter incessantly in her stomach. They were leaving her here alone.

"We'll return shortly Rukia." Said Hisana sensing her sister's distress. "Byakuya-sama and I must retrieve the marital documents from his office." With that , they exited the main hall.

Rukia wasn't ignorant to their ruse. She knew it didn't take both of them to complete that simple task; if anything, it should have been taken care of before the meeting even started. No, they were doing this to her on purpose.

But before she could think further on the subject, she became all too aware of the other presence in the room and the spicy cinnamon aroma emanating from him.

.

.

.

.

.

She was beautiful, so more so than he remembered. Her features had refined over time and she had grown into a rapturous young woman. Renji found himself admiring the way her fine silk robes draped over her slender shoulders, and how the silver rose embroideries complimented the jewels in her hair.

But upon catching her eye, he realized she was staring at him as if she were seeing a ghost. She was terrified. He hadn't seen that expression cross her face in fifteen years, not since that time she turned back to him in the orphanage. But why did she look so afraid?

Renji had assumed she would have been happy to see him…

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia didn't know if she should say anything to him. What could she say? That she had been missing him dreadfully for the past fifteen years and had thought she would never see him again, and that seeing him now, sitting before her as the man she was to wed made her feel like everything on her inside wanted to be on her outside?

Certainly not.

Maybe she was still dreaming; maybe she would be waking up soon and his image would fade away just as it had before.

Still staring into his eyes, Rukia knew there was only one way to find out.

.

.

.

.

.

Then he saw it. A fire lit behind Rukia's eyes. He watched as she straightened her back and jutted out her chin. _There's the Rukia I remember…_

.

.

.

.

.

Regaining herself, Rukia continued to stare into his eyes, not letting herself waver even for a second, she asked the question that had been burning like acid on her tongue. "Renji, is that really you?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hisana, I don't think it was wise for us to leave them alone so early." Said Byakuya as he and Hisana crossed the threshold into his study where the marital documents still sat on his desk.

"Why not Byakuya-sama?" asked Hisana, leaning against his desk. "I think it was a-" she stopped short as a severe coughing fit wracked her body.

"Hisana!" exclaimed Byakuya, coming around to assist he to the plush couch on the other side of the room. He helped her to lean back against one of the cushions. "Are you sure you're up for this today?" he asked, his normally calm voice laced with concern. "You know what Captain Unohana said; you shouldn't over exert yourself."

"I-I…I think maybe I _should _rest for a short while…" Hisana admitted reluctantly. She hated to ruin Rukia's big moment, and she wanted desperately to be there by her side, but in all honesty, she knew her body wasn't feeling up to it, no matter how much her heart wanted it.

Byakuya proceeded to call the servants to assist Hisana to their sleeping quarters. He then made his way back to the main hall. This meeting would have to wait until the next day.

.

.

.

.

.

He still hadn't answered her question, and Rukia was beginning to think he hadn't even heard her, but before she could repeat herself, Byakuya entered the room. Neither the marital documents, nor her sister were with him.

"Nii-sama…" began Rukia heasitantly.

"I apologize, Rukia, but something has come up, we must continue this tomorrow." He sent her a meaningful look.

"Of course." Knowing immediately the matter concerned her sister, Rukia rose from her seat and left the room without another word.

"Lieutenant Abarai," said Byakuaya turning to look at Renji who was still staring after Rukia, "You may return tomorrow."

"Yes, Captain." Came Renji's prompt reply. He stood and bowed to his captain and left the main hall, traveling back down the corridor he had come, heading towards the main entrance.

He didn't know what was going on, but from the panicked look he saw in Rukia's eyes and the way she fled from the room with such urgency it make his insides twist just thinking about it, he knew it wasn't good. He wanted desperately to turn around and find out what was wrong, and more importantly, what he could do to help, but he knew it wasn't his place, not yet. He would just have to wait by the sidelines; he had been doing just that for fifteen years now, one more day wouldn't make a difference.

Stepping out into the sunlit gardens of the estate, Renji knew he would never forget the day he started waiting. He would never forget the day he let her go.

.

.

.

.

.

_His first thought was that he would never see her again. As he watched the carriage slip further and further into the distance, the young Renji couldn't help but feel as though his world was crumbling around him. He had just let his only family walk right out of his life._

_Rukia hadn't spoken to him that morning. In fact, she hadn't spoken to him since yesterday afternoon. She didn't say good bye when she left either. She didn't say good bye to him or to any of their friends, she didn't even say good bye to Baa-san; she just up and left with her new family. She didn't say good bye at all._

_But neither did he. He was afraid to._

_It had taken all his strength yesterday afternoon not to beg her to stay, not to beg her to runaway with him; not to convince her that they could run away together and start a new life far away from Rukongai and Seireitei. It could be just like it used to be before they came to the orphanage, just the two of them against the world. But even at such a tender age, Renji knew that that life wasn't what was best for Rukia. He knew he couldn't get in the way of her happiness. If he had said anything else to her, it would have been pleas for her not to leave him._

_So he kept quiet._

_Walking back into his home now, he realized it wasn't really a home without Rukia there to fill it. It felt as if a piece of him was missing; like it had fallen right off his being. The orphanage seemed less bright and more lonely than it ever had before. Without Rukia by his side, life wasn't worth living. She was the only family he had. She was his home… and he knew he couldn't live without her._

_Right then and there, the young Renji made a promise on his soul that he would find her again. He would do whatever it took, and go wherever he had to. He would find her and make sure they were never apart again._

_But for now, he would wait._

.

.

.

.

.

And wait he did.

He waited patiently for fifteen long years, and when he saw his opportunity, he grabbed it.

.

.

.

.

.

Hisana stared up at the ceiling of her sleeping quarters and cursed her body's timing for the third time that day. Instead of participating in one of the most important meetings of her sister's life, she was stuck in her room on bed rest. She was all set to fall into a brooding stupor, but stopped herself when she saw Rukia enter her quarters with a look of worry that made her heart ache.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia hated it. She hated it when her sister was ill, which seemed to happen often. She had thought she was getting better, but it seems that she was mistaken. Looking at her sister now, she couldn't believe how translucent her skin seemed, her complexion pale even against the lavender sheets.

"Hisana nee-sama, what happened?" Rukia asked, coming to kneel at her elder sister's bedside, not caring in the least that she was wrinkling her favorite silk robe.

"It's nothing, Ru-chan." Replied Hisana with a serene smile on her face. "I just had a bit of a coughing spell is all." She was intent on keeping the focus on Rukia. "How did it go with..."

"… With Abarai-san?" finished Rukia.

"Yes."

Rukia debated with herself. She wanted to demand answers from her sister as to why she did not tell her that Renji was the man she was to marry. How she could keep such a secret from her… but looking at her now, lying so still on the bed, she couldn't bring herself to be angry with her. She felt only worry. Despite this fact though, Rukia knew her sister didn't want any pity or special treatment, so she decided to ask her anyway.

"Nee-sama, how could you not tell me?" asked Rukia, her voice dripping with anguish.

"Oh, Ru-chan. I wanted to tell you but-" she paused as another fit of coughing came over her.

"Hisana," came Byakuya's voice from the doorway where he had been watching the scene between the two siblings. "Perhaps now isn't the time…"

"No, Byakuya-sama, "said Hisana, regaining her breathe and propping herself up a bit against the pillows. "We have hid this from her long enough, it is time she knew." She turned to face Rukia, clasping her hand in her own. "Ask Rukia, and I will tell you all you want to know."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I worked really hard on this chapter to get it out early, so please tell me what you think! Don't hold back, I can take it!<strong>

**~*BONUS QUESTION*~: What do you think of Renji's new hairdo?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First, I want to give a HUGE thank you to all my reviewers! I lurve you all so much and really appreciate your support, I can't tell you how much it means to me. Next, I'd like to warn you all that Byakuya is a mite OOC in this chapter just because he has to be to fit into the story. Lastly, just a reminder that italics are thoughts and flashbacks (as well as emphasis on certain words). Okay enough of my jabbering. On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Secrets Revealed<p>

"Why didn't you all tell me?" It was the first question Rukia could bring herself to ask. She simply just had to know _why_. Why wouldn't they tell her?

"Because, Ru-chan," spoke Hisana from her spot in her bed, "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"A surprise?" Rukia nearly shrieked. "I was surprised alright!"

"A pleasant surprise" corrected Byakuya from a chair across the room. He wanted to be there for Hisana, just in case, but was trying to give the two siblings as much privacy as possible.

"Yes, a pleasant surprise." Hisana said, a wistful expression coming over her delicate features. "It was supposed to be the surprise to end all surprises… I wanted you to be as happy as I was again, for you to have your family, your whole family."

Rukia couldn't follow.

"Maybe you should start from the beginning." Suggested Byakuya upon noticing Rukia's confused face.

"Right, I'll start at the beginning…"

.

.

.

.

.

"_Did you see her face when we she realized her friend wouldn't be coming, Byakuya-sama?" asked the Lady Kuchiki as she sat beside her husband. They had just departed from the orphanage where the Lady Kuchiki was reunited with her younger sister. "I __don't believe I have ever seen a child so distressed…. I don't suppose we would be able to…"_

"_I'm afraid not Hisana," answered the Lord Kuchiki. " The only reason we can take Rukia is because she is of blood relation to you."_

"_Of course, how could I have forgotten." Resigned Hisana, turning to stare out of the carriage window, watching as the landscape rolled by. Placing her head in her palm, she let out a small sigh. She wanted her sister so desperately, more than anything, but not if it meant that Rukia would be unhappy._

_Byakuya watched his wife carefully. He knew there was no way they could adopt the boy that they had seen waiting outside the main hall of the orphanage. The Kuchiki family elders would never allow it. He was trash, filthy and common and of no value. Byakuya had already had to fight to have Hisana by his side and fight even harder to adopt Rukia in as well. There was no way the boy would make the cut too. Byakuya knew this._

_But he couldn't stand to see his wife so torn._

_To see her torn between her sister's happiness and her own was eating him up inside. So, Byakuya Kuchiki made a decision._

"_There may be one thing we can do." Said Byakuya, his voice filling the empty void of silence that had descended upon the carriage. _

"_What?" asked Hisana, turning towards her husband, hope gleaming in her violet eyes._

"_We can't adopt him, but maybe I can favor him…"_

"_What do you mean 'favor' him?"_

"_I mean take him under my wing, as a ward; train him to become a member of the Gotei 13. With him being at such a young age now, there's no reason he won't be able to work his way up to becoming a seated officer, a Lieutenant even, by the time-"_

"_By the time's he's of marrying age!" finished Hisana, the meaning of her husband's words dawning on her._

_They both knew that once Rukia became a Kuchiki, her life would be on a drastically different course then the one she currently led. She would have to be trained to be a proper noble woman and either marry or become an officer in the Gotei 13. The __chances of her seeing her young friend again were basically non-existent if he stayed the worthless orphan that he was._

_But the Lord Kuchiki was going to change that._

"_Yes. If he is of the proper rank by that time, there's no reason why they can't be reunited-"_

"_As husband and wife!" finished Hisana again. "Oh, that is an absolutely wonderful idea!"_

" _My only concern is, will Rukia approve…"_

"_Let's not tell her." Suggested Hisana._

"_Surely you jest."_

"_No, no. Let's not tell her." Restated Hisana in all seriousness. Sitting up unto the edge of her seat and leaning in towards her husband as if she had a huge secret to tell, she began again. "Let's let it be a surprise; the surprise that will end all surprises. Just picture it, Byakuya-sama, an adult Rukia reunited with her long lost friend under the best of circumstances. It will be simply perfect, flawless in every aspect; an event that will go down in Kuchiki history!"_

"_I wouldn't go so far as to say that." Replied Byakuya, a little surprised at his wife's over enthusiastic response. _

"_Well, I may be exaggerating a bit, but still it is a fantastic idea. What's the first step?" asked Hisana._

"_The first step," answered Byakuya as he helped The Lady Kuchiki down from the carriage, "Is to contact Lieutenant Shirogane, I will be needing his assistance if all is to go according to plan."_

.

.

.

.

.

"You mean...?" asked Rukia aghast.

"Yes. Lieutenant Shirogane stepped down of his own accord to make room for Lieutenant Abarai. We had this planned from the beginning."

Rukia tried to take in everything she had just heard. Lieutenant Shirogane had stepped down…and had been planning on doing so for the past fifteen years? That meant… _Michiru, she had known what her fate was to be… She had known that her status would drop… _Rukia didn't know which to be more shocked about, the fact that Michiru had known what was to come, or that this whole thing had been her Nii-sama's idea.

_Her_ Nii-sama.

Prior to this moment, Rukia had assumed that her Nii-sama cared for her, respected her even, but never would she have thought he would do something like this for her. Not even for the current her, the refined noble woman she had become, but for the stubborn, nameless, ratty little orphan that he barley knew. He had invested his time and skills into training an orphaned boy that he had no ties or obligations to, all for an orphan he had just met.

_Her_ Nii-sama had done that.

"Oh, Nii-sama… why…?" Began Rukia who was still at a loss for words.

"I did it for my family." Replied Byakuya calmly.

Rukia glanced back at her sister, only to see that the woman was staring at Byakuya, so Rukia focused her attention back to him. "For your family?" asked Rukia.

"Yes, for my family." He rose from his chair and walked to stand over by the open window. The curtains billowed softly in the gentle summer breeze. "I was not a happy child, Rukia. I never was. I never had the companionship that I enjoy today. Not until I met your sister Hisana. She brought such joy into my life with her laughter and care free attitude that I knew I couldn't go another day without her by my side. So I fought for her to become my wife. I fought against my clan, I fought against the laws of Seireitei; I even fought against my own stubborn pride, until the day came when were finally wed."

Rukia listened in awe.

"But even then, I noticed that something troubled her. She finally told me that she was missing her sister, the one she had abandoned so many years ago. Together, we went out in search for her, for you. We found you five years later in that orphanage in the 78th District of Rukongai, and I have never seen Hisana more happy in all our days together than she was on the day that she saw your face again. But to her dismay, you were not as happy to see her. Once you learned that Abarai wouldn't be joining you, it was as if something had dropped from your person. The fierce girl who had into the room and locked eyes with two nobles with no fear was gone. Hisana saw her disappear and so did I."

Rukia felt her sister shift in the bed beside her, but remained silent.

"I knew that you wouldn't be happy without Abarai, and Hisana wouldn't be happy without you. And I...I couldn't live my life honorably knowing my wife was displeased. So I acted. I did what I had to do. I took the boy under my wing and trained him, with the help of Lieutenant Shirogane Ginjiro. We taught him all we knew in the ways of the Shinigami; helped him through the rigorous trainings and challenges that he had to face, and made sure that he succeeded. And when the time came, we placed him into position." Byakuya paused and turned to face Hisana and Rukia. "I swore to myself that I wouldn't go back to the days of my childhood, days that were framed by misery; and if that means I have to break a few laws or work harder, than so be it. It was all worth it. I finally have a family, one that I love deeply... That's why I did it Rukia, for my family."

Rukia didn't know what to say. After hearing her seemingly tight lipped of a brother-in-law pour out his biggest secret, she was at a loss for words. All these years, all these _years _she had misjudged him. She had seen him as a stoic, expressionless man who followed every law to the letter; but now, standing before her in the soft afternoon sunglight, she saw the Lord Kuchiki for who he really was. She saw the man her sister had fallen in love with for the first time. And now, now she knew why she had.

"Oh, Nii-sama, thank you...Thank You so much!" In a rare display of affection, Rukia left her sister's side and embraced the man who was so like a father to her.

"You're welcome, Rukia." stated Byakuya still in his ever calm voice. Patting Rukia gently on the head, he locked eyes with his wife, and smiled at her.

Their plan had finally come to fruition.

.

.

.

.

.

Lying on his futon that night, Renji went over the events of the day in great detail. He willed his mind to remember ever aspect of Rukia that he could. He remembered the many expressions that had crossed her delicate face in their few moments together. They traveled from shock to resilience to absolute fear, yet somehow remained refined and dignified. But one thought continued to plague Remji's mind.

_What could have happened...?_

.

.

.

.

.

Having just returned from dinner with her Nee-sama and Nii-samam, Rukia's mind was still reeling from everything that had happened that day. Plopping down unto her plush queen sized bed, she went over the day carefully in her mind.

There had been the surprise (the surprise to top all surprises) of Renji showing up, and learning that it had all been her Nii-sama's idea, and that Michiru's father...

"Michiru!" exclaimed Rukia, popping up from her bed. "I have to find her!" She leaped up and ran to her door, and was just about to open it when someone beat her to it.

It was Michiru, coming to help Rukia change into her sleeping attire.

"Rukia," said Michiru, walking further into the room, carrying the simple white linen robe. "I have come to help you-" she stopped short when she saw Rukia staring at her with the most peculiar look on her face.

Rukia couldn't stop staring at her light brown haired friend with her hazel eyes that seemed to glow behind her crystal clear spectacles, not after knowing what she and the rest of the Shirogane family had done for her. Rukia felt a warmth of affection build up inside her and soon found her self embracing a second person that day. "Thank you so much, Chiru-chan." whispered Rukia.

"For what, Rukia?" asked Michiru with genuine confusion.

"For being the best friend a woman could ask for."

Knowing immediately what she meant, Michiru returned the gesture. "You're quite welcome, Kia-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, this one's a little shorter than the last two chapter's, but it's here nonetheless. Thank you for reading and please review. **

**~*Bonus Question*~ : What do you think of the AU Byakuya? Likey? No likey?**

**~*~*~SUPAH Bonus Question~*~*~ :True or false, Michiru Shirogane is an original character of my own imagination.**


	4. Business as Usual?

**A/N: Alright, an update! Sorry for the lateness, it's been a crazy few weeks. I've been tied up with work and babysitting, pair that up with an acute case of writer's block, and you've got yourself a recipe for a slow update, so as a peace offering, this chapter is extra long.**

**Also, for some reason, I couldn't login to reply to reviews personally so I'll do it here.**

**Puti Puripi: You said you're hoping to see more RenRuki interaction… well, this is a RenRuki fic, so don't worry, it'll definitely be in the story.**

**dark-lelu: Thank you for your love and here is your update. **

**Disclaimer: Uh, Bleach is totally not mine.**

**Thank you all for your reviews and support, I really appreciate it. On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>~*Chapter 4: Business as Usual?*~<p>

Walking into her squad that next morning was like walking into her second home. Though she had taken her sister's place not but a few months ago, she already felt quite comfortable with her surroundings and fellow members.

But things hadn't always been quite this pleasant.

Her first day as a member of the 13th squad had been peculiar. None of the other squad members had believed she was Hisana's sister; not to say they denied the resemblance, quite the opposite really. Everyone thought she was Hisana herself.

All day, everywhere she went, all the other squad members referred to her as Hisana-sama. Hisana-_sama_. No matter how much she told them otherwise, no one would believe that she was actually _Rukia_ Kuchiki. In the end, it had taken an announcement from Captain Ukitake himself to settle the matter.

Now, as she walked, well ran really considering she was the slightest little bit late that morning, she felt a sense of satisfaction run through her as the other shinigami greeted her.

"Good Morning, Kuchiki-san" one called as Rukia rushed by. "Running a bit late today are we?"

"Just a bit!" Rukia acknowledged over her shoulder.

She was headed to her Captain's office to get her assignment for the day. She secretly hoped she would be patrolling the outskirts of Rukongai that day. Nothing would better relieve her "new found stress" than slicing into the flesh of one of the many monsters that roamed the under populated areas between Rukongai and Seireitiei. As morbid as it may sound, Rukia loved the feel of the foul beats skin breaking beneath her blade. Too many times had she been attacked as a child to not enjoy ridding the world of them now. She wondered if Renji felt the same way…

Putting her morbid thoughts aside, Rukia paused outside the double doors leading to her Captain's office; she checked herself and her uniform for imperfections and straightened her katana at her side. Satisfied that she no longer looked like she had been running, Rukia pushed open the double doors.

.

.

.

.

.

It shouldn't have surprised her, it really shouldn't have. Seeing her Lieutenant seated behind the desk of her Captain shouldn't have surprised her. And it didn't.

What _did_ surprise her was the sight of their third seat, Miyako, perched on the edge of said desk, grinning and listening intently to every word that fell from Lieutenant Kaien Shiba's mouth. The two of them were so engrossed in each other that they hadn't even noticed Rukia enter the office.

It was the first time Rukia had seen them together like _this_. An aura of devotion seemed to float like a gentle breeze around them and filled the room with an invisible entity known only to the two of them. She couldn't help but notice the gleam of affection in Kaien's eyes as he gazed lovingly at Miyako. Rukia felt almost uncomfortable in their presence; like she shouldn't have walked in…Shifting her gaze to Miyako, she felt her lips turn upward slightly upon seeing the tall brown haired woman so obviously happy.

_She deserves to be happy… Kaien-dono makes her happy…_

Rukia was so caught up in observing the couple in front of her, that _she_ hadn't noticed Sentaro Kotsubaki or Kiyone Kotetsu enter the room behind her…

"Aww look at the happy couple!" exclaimed Kiyone loudly, causing Miyako to jolt in surprise, effectively launching herself from her perch on the desk.

"Ko-Kotetsu-san, you startled me!" cried a now extremely embarrassed Miyako from the floor of the office. She was mortified to find that she and Kaien had an audience. Her beet red face portrayed that without fail.

Rukia was a little startled by Kiyone's boisterous entrance as well, but made no comment.

"Oh, Miyako-san, let me help you up!" came Sentaro's obnoxious voice as he made his way over to her.

"No! I'll help her up!" exclaimed Kiyone, rushing to beat Sentaro.

"Actually, I can-"

"No, _I'll _help her up." Interrupted Kaien, standing to his feet and coming around the desk. "I'm her fiancée after all."

"Shiba-san!" Cried an even more mortified Miyako. She was still a little shy about the whole engagement.

"What?" asked Kaien.

"Don't just say that out loud so nonchalantly… it's embarrassing…"

"Oh, that's so romantic!" came Kiyone's high pitched squeal as she clasped her hands together in front of her.

"Tsk, _romantic_..." Remarked Sentaro.

"Yes, romantic! _I_ think Lieutenant Shiba is romantic. You got a problem with that?" retorted Kiyone fiercely, starring down Sentaro.

"Why do you still call me 'Shiba-san', Miyako?" asked Kaien, helping his fiancée to her feet. "It's not like nobody knows we're together… it's not a secret anymore." He added, his voice tinged with the slightest bit of pain.

"I know but-"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, Lieutenant Shiba?" shouted Sentaro upon noticing what was happening. He turned away from Kiyone and took hold of Miyako's other arm. "I said I would help her up!"

"Unhand my fiancée, Kotsubaki."

"Sentaro! How dare you ignore me!" came Kiyone's furious voice.

As the commotion continued in front of her, Rukia began to chuckle lightly to herself. The sight of Kaien and Sentaro pulling Miyako back and forth between them and Kiyone's demands bouncing off the walls warmed her heart. Rukia loved this squad; they may seem a little dysfunctional, but they were family to her.

The chaotic moment was interrupted when a calm voice was heard from the doorway. Everyone froze.

"Good Morning everyone…" he trailed off as he took in the scene before him. "Wha...What's going on here?" asked Captain Ukitake confusion lacing his voice.

.

.

.

.

.

Renji was always early, it was the only way to ensure that he would never be late. Unlocking the door to his office, he stepped inside and surveyed his new work space. It was a large room, though not quite as large as a captain's quarters, and contained a work desk and a huge floor to ceiling bookshelf behind it. Renji was still unsure of what he was supposed to put in there…

Releasing his katana from his belt, he set it into its holder next to his mahogany desk. He couldn't help but notice how the room still felt like it belonged to Lieutenant Shirogane…_Shirogane-san_ , Renji mentally corrected himself. He was the Lieutenant now, and he had yet to get used to it. It seemed like only yesterday when the two men who would become so influential to his future stepped into his life.

.

.

.

.

.

_It had been a week since Rukia left, and the young Renji was finding life nearly unbearable. He missed her._

_He couldn't remember a day when she wasn't pouring water on his head to make him wake up in the morning, or scaring him at night by hiding just around the corner and jumping out at him when he walked past. Laying on his small, lumpy futon this morning, he could hear her laughter echoing in his head._

_He wasn't planning on getting up. Why should he? He didn't want to play with any of his other friends, they would only pester and tease him about missing Rukia. He didn't have any chores to attend to that day. It was his day off. He still didn't have a plan on how to find Rukia. He knew she was in Seireitei, but that was it._

_He lay there for hours watching the sky turn from dark blue, to pale gray, and finally to the bright glow of morning. He could hear the orphanage coming to life around him, the sound of Baa-san starting breakfast, the other children going about their morning chores, and their __complaints about still being sleepy dropped clearly into his ears. But the one sound he wanted to hear so desperately was gone._

_Rukia was gone._

_Gone was her loud tramping down the hall to his room. Gone was her shrill voice barking for him to get up and help with the chores. Rukia was gone, and laying there, taking in the morning rising around him, Renji began to realize that her probably _wouldn't_ see her again. How could he? Those nobles had come and scooped her up out of nowhere. He had no idea which way they went, or even how far away Seireitei was. He couldn't leave the orphanage without his Baa-san knowing, and even if he did get out, he couldn't travel alone. He wouldn't survive that vast wilderness full of monsters. There was no way…There was no way…_

_As his thoughts continued to spiral around him, the young Renji heard a soft rapping at his door. It was one of the younger children telling him that Baa-san wanted him to come to the main hall. Apparently, he had some visitors. Not bothering to wash his face, the young Renji rose from his futon and followed the small child to where Baa-san waited._

_He felt apprehension sink into him. The last time he had stood outside these doors, they had opened to reveal the worst news he had ever heard. What would they yield today?_

_He put his anxiety aside and opened the doors, coming to sit beside Baa-san, just as Rukia had one week ago. When instructed to do so, the young Renji looked up to see none other than the man who had taken Rukia from him._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Liutenant Shirogane had never seen a boy that looked like the boy in front of him did. He knew immediately that he was special. His ruby red hair was striking, but even more so was the fierce glare he was giving Captain Kuchiki. It was almost too intense for someone so young; but behind that fiery gaze, Lieutenant Shirogane could see grief hidden. What had this poor kid been through? So many emotions were smoldering behind his eyes. Lieutenant Shirogane knew he had made the right choice._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Renji couldn't believe it. This man had the gull to show up again? What could he possibly take from him this time? He already took Rukia, there was nothing left!_

_Even as these bitter thoughts flowed through mind, the young Renji couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of hope slipping inside him. Maybe… maybe this man was back to take him this time too. Maybe he would be able to see Rukia again after all._

_But before he could ask any questions, he saw the man stand to his feet and the man next to him, who Renji just now noticed, did the same. Not knowing what to do, Renji turned to his Baa-san, but instead of her voice, he heard a stern one from above his head. "Come with us, boy."_

_The young Renji looked up to see the two men leaving the room. Hesitating for just a second, he stood and followed them out the doors of the main hall and down the corridor leading to the front entrance of the orphanage. All the while, he admired the look of the pitch black robes that they wore; he wanted to reach out and touch them, to feel the fabric between his own fingers. He especially couldn't tear his eyes away from the gleaming golden badge tied to the other man's arm._

_Soon, the small group was outside the orphanage. Renji assumed they would be stopping there, but the two men continued across the dirt road directly in front of them, and into the open field across it._

_Renji soon realized that the two men came to a stop. He stopped slightly behind them. He stood there for awhile, before realizing that they were waiting for him to catch up. He walked slowly up to them and watched as they turned to face him._

_Even though Renji was angry, even though he felt as though he would never forgive that man for taking Rukia from him, looking at him face to face, the young Renji felt intimidated. He felt a lump form in his throat and swallowed it down with difficulty._

_Finally, the man spoke._

"_What is your name, boy?" came his steely voice._

"_R-Renji… sir." He replied hesitantly. He wasn't really sure how to respond._

"_You have no last name?"_

"_No, sir." Replied Renji, feeling oddly ashamed. _

"_I see... I am Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the Kuchiki Estate and Captain of the Sixth Squad of the Gotei 13. This man here is my Lieutenant."_

_Renji tore his eyes from the Captain and let them settle on the Lieutenant._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Renij. I am Lieutenant Ginjiro Shirogane of the Sixth Squad."_

_Renji couldn't help but notice how drastically different the two men were. Where the Captain was stoic and up tight, Renji sensed an air of ease and friendliness flowing from the Lieutenant, even with the little bit he said. He contrasted the Captain with his short light brown hair and soft hazel eyes in a way the young Renji had never seen before._

"_Have you ever heard of the Gotei 13?" asked the Lieutenant, staring down at Renji with a look of amusement._

_Renji had the odd feeling that the man was teasing him somehow. "Of course I have! They are the warriors that get rid of the monsters in the woods." Replied the young Renji indignantly._

"_Oh! Well, excuse me! I didn't realize I was in the presence of such an intelligent young man." Said the Lieutenant, as he grinned down at him._

"_Tell me Renji," came the Captain's cool voice, "What do you think of joining the Gotei 13?"_

_Renji felt a jolt of fear run through him. "Now?" he asked, panic lacing his voice. He heard the Lieutenant stifle a laugh._

"_No, not now." Replied the Captain. "When you are older." Corrected Byakuya._

"_But… I don't know how to fight…"_

"_Don't worry!"spoke up the Lieutenant. "Captain Kuchiki and I can help you with that."_

"_You can?"_

"_Sure. And if you become strong enough, you might even be able to be a Lieutenant like me."_

"_Really?"_

"_Lieutenant Shirogane," interrupted the Captain. "This must be his decision." He was not about to force this boy._

_Renji turned his attention from the Lieutenant and focused on the Captain._

"_If you were to chose to join the Gotei 13, there would be no going back." explained Captain Kuchiki in all seriousness. "You would lead a completely different life from the one you have now, and it won't be easy."_

"_It won't?" The young Renji questioned, feeling his earlier fear resurface. The Lieutenant had made joining the Gotei 13 sound fun, but maybe he couldn't really do it._

"_No... but there are rewards." replied the Captain._

"_Like what?" asked Renji, now listening intently._

"_Status, wealth, comfort...power." answered the Captain, turning away from the young Renji and staring across the open field to the forest in the distance. "And you may even be able to see Rukia again."_

_Rukia! Renji mentally cursed himself for letting her slip from his mind for even a second. He had been so caught up in these two men before him, that he had forgotten that he was supposed to be angry... angry at the man before him. He had almost even began to trust him..._

"_Rukia..." Renji muttered to himself. "Do you know where she is? C-Can I see her, please?" he nearly begged._

"_No." stated the Captain coldly._

_Lieutenant Shirogane flinched at his tone. How could he deny the boy when he was so obviously in pain?_

_Renji felt like his heart was shattering all over again, until..._

"_Not yet. Not until you earn the right to be by her side again."_

"_H-How do I do that?" asked the young Renji._

"_By joining the Gotei 13. You join, you work hard, and you will see Rukia again. But the decision must be yours." _

_Renji paused to think. His life would be different? That could be a good thing considering how miserable he had been the past week without Rukia. He would be able to learn how to fight and then he wouldn't have to be afraid of the monsters anymore. But most importantly, he would be able to see Rukia again... And when he did, he'd make sure they were never apart again._

_Feeling the sun beating down on his bare neck, Renji realized something. This was it... This was it! This was the way! He felt his resolve harden again. This was his chance, the one he had been so desperately searching for and he _had_ to take it._

"_I...I'll do it." he stated fiercely, jutting his chin out and puffing his chest a bit. "I'll join the Gotei 13."_

"_Very well." replied the Captain calmly._

"_Atta boy!" exclaimed the Lieutenant jubilantly, soundly patting the young Renji on the back. "I knew you'd make the right choice. What say you and I go tell your Baa-san the good news, eh?"_

"_O-okay." agreed Renji, somewhat surprised to see the Lieutenant so pleased with his decision. He fell into step with him as they made their way back to the orphanage. The Captain followed close behind._

"_You're gonna love the sixth squad kid." spoke the Lieutenant. " There's no other squad like it."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

It was funny, Renji had no idea when he was a child how Shirogane had known what squad he would be on. But he found it all to clear now. Running his large calloused hands over the smooth mahogany surface of his desk, Renji marveled at how far he had come from that day. Captain Kuchiki had been right. It was not easy, but he made it through, and now he was being untied Rukia again.

Thought not in _quite_ the way he had expected. He felt his heart race just thinking about it.

Looking back, he wondered how he could have ever been so naïve.

He had been trained and mentored by the head of the Kuchiki estate himself; instructed and guided by him. What _other_ way could they have been united?

It wasn't that he didn't _want _to marry Rukia. He did. He was honored that he was chosen as her betrothed and he loved her...He loved her with every fiber of his being. But... how did she feel about him?

Judging from her reaction yesterday, he guessed she wasn't quite as thrilled with the arrangement as he was. Was she being _forced_ into it? Did she even care about him at all? Or was this strictly business to her? Feeling his heart rate quicken again, Renji realized that she might not even be the same girl who was taken from him so many years ago...What if all his hard work had been in vain?

It was wonderful to have her within his sight again... but not if she despised him...

Still lost in his thoughts, Renji heard a knocking at his office door. It was Rikichi, one of the lower ranked members of the squad, informing him that Captain Kuchiki had arrived. Renji rose from his seat and made his way to the Captain's quarters to get his assignment for the day. He idly hoped he would be finished before he was to have dinner at the Kuchiki estate that evening. After all, he needed time to get ready... and still be early.

.

.

.

.

.

"C-CAPTAIN!" came five very startled voices. Captain Ukitake had just walked into his thought to be empty quarters only to find it full of some of his most prominent subordinates making a ruckus... again.

He was running a little late that morning and, up to this moment, wasn't too apprehensive about it. He knew that Kaien would fill in for him like he usually did, but staring at the state of his office now, he began to second guess the quality of his squad management abilities. Perhaps his subordinates had a few _too_ many liberties.

"PLEASE FORGIVE US, CAPTAIN!" they exclaimed in unison upon seeing the expression of shock painted on their sickly captain.

_Then again, perhaps not._ "It's quite alright everyone." began Captain Ukitake as he made his way to his desk. "I'm just glad to see you all so enthusiastic this morning. Lieutenant Shiba, any announcements for me?" he added as he made his way to his desk and took his seat.

"No, Captain." replied Kaien swiftly, stepping aside, out of his Captain's way.

"Good; then if you all will excuse me, I believe I have some paper work to catch up on."

"Yes, sir." They replied. Kaien, Miyako, Sentaro, Kiyone, and Rukia made their way out the doors, and just as Rukia was about to shut them behind her, their captain spoke once more.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Congratulations on your engagement, Rukia, Lieutenant Abarai seems like a fine match."

Rukia cringed. "Thank you, sir..." _Oh lord, it's out._

She shut the doors. Turning to face her comrades was the very last thing she felt like doing.

.

.

.

.

.

As soon as she did it, she wished she hadn't.

The look of shock on their faces was priceless. Rukia would have even found it funny had it not been her they were staring at with such disbelief.

Maybe if she feigned aloofness they wouldn't press her...

"What?" asked Rukia nonchalantly as she walked past the still gawking group... but she didn't get very far.

"You're getting married?"screeched Kiyone, appearing in front of Rukia seemingly out of nowhere. "You're getting married and you didn't tell us?" she added, grabbing Rukia by the shoulders and shaking her.

"Well, I-"

"Oh, Kuchiki-san, this is wonderful news!" came Miyako's sweet voice as she hugged Rukia. "When is the wedding? What do you want as a gift? Did you get your garment yet? Oh, how could you not have _told_ us?"

"It's just that-"

"Congrats Kuchiki-" butted in Sentaro, patting Rukia on the head.

"Thank you, Kotsubaki," began Rukia, attempting to fix her hair and attire after being nearly tackled. "But it's really-"

"Well, well, well. Rukia Kuchiki is jumping the broom. I don't believe it!"

Rukia whirled around to face her instigator. "You're getting married, Kaien-dono, why shouldn't I?"

In truth, she didn't want to hear his answer. She still had a few mixed feelings concerning his and Miyako's engagement. She was hoping that her own would belay some of them, but that was proving false now, as a feeling of unease settled upon her. No matter how much she tried to down play it, Kaien's opinion really _really_ mattered to her.

"I just can't imagine you wanting to get married is all." he replied.

"It's not uncommon for noble families to have _arranged _marriages._ You_ of all people should know that, Kaien-dono."

Kaien caught her drift. "This is different," he retorted, walking past her to where Miyako stood watching the two and grasped her hand in his own. "Miyako and I actually _love_ each other."

"Shiba-san!" cried Miyako, appalled that Kaien would say such a thing.

Though it struck a nerve, Rukia wasn't so surprised. He was right after all, they did love each other. That much was quite clear, and any doubts she might have had were erased when she walked in on them this morning. She and Renji on the other hand... well, she didn't know him anymore really. She knew a kid. Who was he now? Could she really gauge her feelings for him based on memory? And how did he feel about her?

"I can see that." Rukia replied cooly, mimicking her Nii-sama perfectly, as she turned to leave

"Oi, Rukia, I-" began Kaien, after much poking and prodding from Miyako.

"No, it's okay." Rukia replied, swiftly cutting off his apology. "I have duties to attend to. Excuse me." With that, she left the group, getting lost in the swarm of shinigami that roamed the corridor.

"Way to go, Lieutenant." remarked Sentaro, turning in the opposite direction that Rukia had went.

"I didnt mean to..." Kaien voice faded as he followed Sentaro.

"...We should give her a bridal shower..." Kiyone said to Miyako, both of them still staring at the spot where they had lost sight of Rukia.

"Yeah..."

.

.

.

.

.

Needless to say, Rukia was more than a little upset by the time she reached her home. She had to double back to her captain's office, having not received her assignment the first time she went. She was sent to exterminate a few monsters on the outskirts of Rukongai, just as she had hoped, but she was so distracted that she ended up getting injured. She was sent to the fourth squad for treatment, and ended up having to leave early that day. The news, of course, got back to her Nee-sama and a carriage was sent to escort her home. Rukia hated carriage rides. She much more preferred walking in the fresh air.

Walking into her home, Rukia breathed in the fresh scent of waxed floors and clean linen. She tried to relax herself before she saw her sister. The last thing she needed at the end of such an off day was to upset her sister. After all, one upset Kuchiki was enough.

And Rukia held that position soundly.

She couldn't stop thinking about what Kaien said to her that morning. She knew he hadn't said it to hurt her feelings, nor had it been malicious in intent, but it still struck a nerve. He was right.

I t was plain as day how much Kaien and Miyako loved each other.

_But what about me?_

She couldn't say she loved Renji, no, that wasn't right; She couldn't say she loved "Lieutenant Renji Abarai". She had no idea who he was or what he was like. Did any remnants of the boy she left behind remain, or had years of rigorous training snuffed him out completely? And what about herself? She knew she wasn't the same girl who left that orphanage all those years ago. Would he find her changed too much? Would she find _him_ changed too much?

In the end, Rukia decided that it didn't really mater.

They would be wed no matter what.

After what her Nii-sama and the Shirogane family had done for her, she refused to be disheartened. Even if she and Renji didn't love each other, Rukia promised herself right then and there that she would make it work.

As she made her way out of the front corridor towards her personal quarters, she passed by the dining area and just happened to take a fleeting glance inside. She noticed an extra chair and place setting and it dawned on her. They would be having a guest for dinner that evening.

"Oh, no."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, before you all go ballistic, I know there was no RenRuki interaction, and for that I apologize. I swear, this chapter was supposed to have two more segments FULL of RenRuki goodness... but it was already so long that I thought I should save it for the next chapter instead. At least you know the next chapter will be ALL RenRuki goodness... hopefully.<strong>

**This chapter was written to the song "Replay" by Shinee.**

**~*BONUS QUESTIONS!*~**

**Who does Miyako-san remind you of?**

**What do you think these "monsters" are?**

**And, last but not least...**

**Liutenant Ginjiro Shirogane, like him or hate him?**

**Thanks for reading and please review. :)**


	5. Dealing With It

**A/N: At long last...AN UPDATE! I know, I've been waiting for this just as impatiently as you all have. I kinda feel like Rukia comes off a little OOC in this chapter, just giving you all a heads up...Anyway, without further ado, here is chapter five!**

* * *

><p>~*Chapter Five: Dealing With it*~<p>

_Calm down...Calm down!_, Rukia mentally scolded herself. She was still staring into the dining area. She couldn't move. She was stuck, her feet glued to the floor, as she stood staring at the extra place setting, one name continued to run through her mind...

_Renji..._

No! Her Nii-sama was a very prominent man in Seireitei. It could be anyone.

But she could feel it. It was Renji, it had to be.

Finally coming unglued from her spot, Rukia continued slowly down the corridor to her personal chambers, taking caution not to encounter anyone on the way. Renji might already be in the manor. She would die if she were to run into him looking like she did. Not that sher really_ cared_, but she did have her reputation tho think about. It wouldn't be suitable for a noble woman to run into her betrothed all dirty and bandaged. She had to look her best; after all, the last time she saw him she was... well, not how she was now, looking like she just crawled through the mud.

Seeing the door to her personal chambers was like coming upon an oasis in a desert. She dashed the last ten feet to the door, slid it open, and shut it behind her. Letting a small sigh of relief, Rukia slumped against the door and slid down until she felt the cool wood floor beneath her

Looking around her vast quarters, she tried again to relax herself. This was not a huge deal after all. The shock of seeing Renji again had long since passed. She was no longer in the dark, there were no more hidden surprises or family Renji Abarai was her betrothed and a fine match indeed. She would do her duty and accept the match with grace and nobility as would be expected of her.

Standing back to her feet, Rukia straightened her rumpled uniform and stared forlornly at her bandaged arm. There was no way she would be weak hearted. It was what the other clan members were hoping for her to be. They would be all too happy to see her crumble beneath the weight of her newest responsibility; to see her crack before them like a worn out road. No... she would not give them the satisfaction of seeing her nervous or frightened. She would die first. Her Nee-sama and Nii-sama had gone to great lengths to make this union possible, and Rukia was not going to let her own self doubt ruin it.

Straightening her back and holding her head high, Rukia strutted down the next corridor to her sitting room... only to find Michiru and her Nee-sama sitting, having a cup of tea.

"Ru-chan, you're back!" exclaimed Hisana, coming to embrace the significantly younger raven haired girl. "Are you alright?" she asked upon seeing Rukia's injured arm.

"Yes, Hisana Nee-sama, I'm fine. The fourth squad fixed me up... But, what are you doing up so soon?" Rukia asked, dislodging herself from her sister's arms.

"That's one thing I always hated about squad life," Hisana said, seemingly ignoring Rukia's question. "If you were not careful, you could end up dead."

"Hisana Nee-sama-"

"Please Rukia..." Hisana cut in a little sharply. "Do not question me."

Rukia bit her tongue. She knew not to press her sister further on the matter, but how could she expect her to just ignore all the signs?

"Ano...I don't mean to interrupt..." spoke up Michiru from the love seat, "But, I believe that Rukia should be getting ready..."

"Ready for what?" Rukia asked, feigning innocence, as she made her way to her bathing room. She was still hoping she was wrong in her assumptions.

"Surely you have not forgotten that Lieutenant Abarai is coming for dinner, Ru-chan?" Hisana asked, feeling slightly alarmed at her sister's forgetfulness. "He left not but yesterday afternoon." She added as she made her way to where Rukia was.

"Yes, I know... I just did not think he would be returning so soon..." admitted Rukia under her Nee-sama's gaze.

"...You are still nervous."

"I just don't know what to say to him Nee-sama..."

"What do you mean?" asked Hisana as she picked stray leaves and grass from Rukia's raven tresses. "Didn't you all speak yesterday?"

"No..." answered Rukia softly. "We did not get a chance to... Nii-sama came back before we really had a chance." She paused as Michiru entered the bathing room with soaps and oils and began drawing Rukia's bath. "I haven't been this nervous since you and Byakuya Nii-sama first brought me here." Rukia admitted.

"Oh, Ru-chan..."

"Rukia, the bath is ready" spoke up Michiru before exiting the room. She knew Rukia and Hisana would not object to her overhearing their conversation, but Michiru felt it would be best to let them talk alone.

"Hisana Nee-sama, I... I don't know if I can do this... not tonight, not after the day I've had..."

"Yes you can, Rukia!" Hisana responded fiercely, grabbing Rukia's shoulders and turning her so they were face to face. "If you do not do it now, then you'll be putting off again. No, it will be best tonight. Lieutenant Abarai is already on his way." She paused, reigning herself in. "Besides, you have nothing to be fearful of. Byakuya-sama and I will be there. We will go over the marital documents, have a nice meal, then it will be done, okay?"

"...okay."

"Good." replied Hisana, gently. "Now, get clean, and get dressed. Michiru will be waiting outside."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Climbing down from the carriage, Renji looked up at the sprawling Kuchiki Estate before him. It was really quite a sight to behold. The landscaping alone took his breathe away. It was the finest and most lavish of all the noble houses. Sakura trees covered the foregrounds, causing a light floral scent to float on the breeze. Small ponds with bridges suspended above were abundant with koi-fish. The sun filtered through the clouds, littering the grounds with dabs of sunshine. No other estate could compare with its ornateness.

Renji stood gazing long after the carriage pulled away behind him. He could not afford to be nervous after everything be had been through. Nerves were not on his mind.

Rukia was.

Ever since the day before, she was all he thought about. Her silky raven tresses; her small delicate hands folded so neatly in her lap; the way her silken robes had draped across her shoulders. She was so elegant, so refined... so different from the scrawny girl in his memories.

And now she would finally be his again.

Renji winced at the possessive tone his thoughts had taken. How would Rukia react if she knew he was already thinking as if she belonged to him?

Finally leaving his spot just outside the estate grounds, Renji walked the long pathway leading to the large wooden double doors of the main entrance. Before he could make his presence known, one door opened seemingly of it's own accord.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stepping out of the now cool bathing water, Rukia wrapped her small body in one of the towels left for her. She had sent the maids away, wanting to dry and moisturize alone. Just outside, in her bed chambers, Michiru sat, perched to help Rukia dress. At first, Rukia had refused, but Michiru insisted. Truthfully, Rukia was glad to have her friend with her.

Rukia stepped from the bathing room to find Michiru arranging hair ornaments on the large wooden bureau.

"Those are for me, I presume." Rukia said as she exited the bathing room, pressing a towel to her hair.

"Of course." Michiru replied.

"I don't see why I have to wear all that." Rukia grumped, flopping ungracefully onto her sofa. She turned to look back at Michiru when she heard the girl chuckle lightly. " And just what are you finding to be so humorous?"

"Oh, nothing Rukia, just that you always make such a fuss about these things." Michiru replied as she finished setting out the ornaments.

"So? Am I not allowed to 'fuss'?"

"Of course you are, in facet I find it endearing."

Rukia responded with a disgruntled "hmph" as she continued drying her hair.

"Rukia, come, let me." Said Michiru as she led Rukia to the padded stool. She was a bit surprised when Rukia complied so easily. Any other time she would have complained about being waited on so thoroughly, but Michiru figured that this was the least of Rukia's troubles at the moment.

Rukia sat still and closed her eyes, relishing the feel of Michiru brushing her hair and pinning it up with jeweled clips. She breathed in the faint scent of the oils in her hair and let the stress of the day melt off her. Finally, it seemed everything was going to be okay.

Until Rukia felt the hot sting of heat brush across her forehead.

"Michiru!" exclaimed Rukia, seizing the startled girl's hand in her own and turning to face her.

"What's wrong Rukia?" asked Michiru, seeing the panic in Rukia's eyes.

"Michiru, your skin is burning up!"

"Wha... I-" As soon as Rukia brought it to her attention, Michiru felt a wave of nausea and fatigue overcome her.

Rukia frantically screaming her name was the last thing she heard as he legs collapsed beneath her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hisana knew Rukia would be just fine. She was a survivor. She survived on the streets of Rukongai long enough to be found. This dinner would be no problem.

Yes, Rukia would be fine.

It was Michiru Shirogane that Hisana was worried about.

During their time together, while they were waiting for Rukia's return, Michiru had expressed to her that she had not been feeling well. She had wanted the next week off, saying that Captain Unohana told her that she needed to rest.

As Hisana sat stock still, letting her personal maids tend to her hair, she had hoped that whatever was ailing Michiru was not the same illness that plagued herself... because she was not getting any better.

She was getting worse.

She was getting worse and worse everyday. With every passing minute Hisana Kuchiki could feel her body succumbing to the disease. Getting out of bed each morning was a struggle. Keeping up with her duties as wife to the head of the estate was nearing impossible. Every second that passed proved more strenuous than the last.

Hisana Kuchiki was dying.

As she gazed at the reflection of her face in the mirror before her, staring into her own violet eyes, she felt the horror welling up inside her. How her face had changed! Gone was the rosy hue of her cheeks, the bright sparks the used to reside in her eyes where nowhere to be seen. Fine lines and wrinkles were embedded in her once porcelain skin. Those were not there before...

No. No... she would not stand to see another person suffer the way that she was. No one deserved to watch themselves die. Michiru Shirogane would get all the help and medical attention that she needed.

Hisana Kuchiki was so absorbed in her thoughts that she had not noticed her maids leave her nor her husband join her. His warm hands on her shoulders alone finally alerted her to his presence.

Her gaze met his in the mirror before her... Her husband. The head, the rock of stability in her life, with his ashen eyes and dark raven hair so much like her own. How would he react if he knew, knew that his wife was dying? That she would never bear him children? That they would never grow old together?

"Hisana," spoke Byakuya, dragging Hisana from her morbid thoughts. "Are you ready?"

"I am." She replied, rising to her feet and turning to face him.

Seconds later Byakuya felt his wife's arms encircle his waist as she rested her forehead against his chest.

"I love you, Byakuya-sama." she murmured softly.

His eyes widened briefly and then he relaxed into her embrace. It was not rare for Hisana to display her affection for him so freely, but it still sent a spike of electricity through him nonetheless.

"Hisana..." He rested his chin on the crown of her head.

They were interrupted by a knock at their chamber doors.

"Kuchiki-sama, " a male voice called from just outside, "The dining hall is ready. Dinner is to be served soon." They listened as the footsteps faded down the corridor.

Hisana dislodged herself from Byakuya's embrace and started for the door. She stopped when she heard him call out for her.

"Hisana, what is bothering you?" he asked quietly.

"What do you mean, Byakuya-sama?" She would not turn around to face him, to look him in the eye. If she looked into his eyes, her defenses would crumble. She knew this. Facing the door was better.

"Do you think I do not know you?"

A tense moment of silence passed between them.

"It's... nothing..." she replied finally and proceeded out the door.

But he knew it was something. He knew she was lying to him.

.

.

.

.

.

It was not long before Rukia found herself outside the door to the dinning hall. Her Nee-sama and Nii-sama were already seated inside, as was Lieutenant Abarai. But she was as not concerned about the dinner ahead of her as she had been earlier.

Not since Michiru had fainted in her room.

It was a horrible sight to see, one that Rukia was having a hard time _not_ picturing. They way Michiru's eyes had rolled back, her head lolling listlessly as her knees buckled and her body landed on the cool wooden floor with an unsightly thud, as if her soul had been sucked right from her body. Rukia thought back to how hot her skin had been to the touch when she tried to straighten her out as she screamed her name. Eventually, she realized that she would need help and called for the maids she had sent away earlier. A carriage was called, escorting Michiru to the fourth squad for emergency care. Rukia had yet to hear word on her condition.

But she didn't need to. She knew what it was. She had seen it before.

Michiru Shirogane was sick with the very same disease that tightened its grip on Hisana Kuchiki's life.

She felt the hot sting of tears behind her eyes, but willed them away immediately. Neither Michiru nor her Nee-sama would want her crying over them. They would be mortified if they thought that they had somehow brought Rukia down on what was supposed to be a happy occasion.

From inside, Rukia could hear the faint sounds of conversation. Low murmurers reached her ears, but she was unable to make out any words. Hardening her resolve and picking invisible lint from the silken robes she now wore, white ones with glittering silver rose embroideries, Rukia Kuchiki prepared to make her way inside.

There was no turning back now.

Placing her small hand to the large wooden door, Rukia pushed it open and steeped across the threshold.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Light faded slowly into her vison. Along with it came the scent of healing herbs and saves. She stared at the celing as the world around her came into focus. Somewhere to the right, she felt more than saw someone move.

"Michiru?"

She knew that voice. She grew up with that voice.

"Oto-sama?" Michiru croaked throatily.

"Yes." He replied, suddenly appearing in her field of vision. At the sight of him, with his hazel eyes and sandy brown hair, Michiru felt tears well up in her eyes.

" Oto-sama, where am I, what happened?"

"In the fourth squad intensive care. You collapsed at the Kuchiki Estate."

Suddenly, it all came rushing back to her. The past week of fatigue, the nausea, and how it felt when all her weight fell in on her. "Wh-what's wrong with me?" she asked, almost frantically.

"We don't know yet, but we're going to find out. I promise." replied Ginjiro Shirogane sternly.

.

.

.

.

.

He wasn't eating; no one was really.

And how could they, given the circumstances?

The low oak table barley took up any space in the large dining hall. Sakura tree paintings lined the walls and off on the far end of the room was a small seating area reserved for enjoying deserts and small talk. Rukia sat across from Renji, her legs tucked neatly beneath her small body. Byakuya and Hisana sat just across the table from each other.

Rukia, plagued with thoughts of her Nee-sama and Michiur's sickness, picked at her food, warily sneaking furtive glances at Renji beneath lowered lashes.

Hisana felt only nausea as she stared at the platter before her. The aroma of the food only served to sicken her stomach. She could feel the eyes of her husband on her, no observing the fact that she was refusing to eat, adding it to the already lengthy list of strange behavior on her part.

And indeed he was.

He could see her plain as day. The way she held her body so stiffly, the harsh clench of her delicate jaw. Even her skin had an unhealthy look to it that no amount of make up could cover. It was so painfully obvious that she was not well enough to be at this dinner, Why would she try to hide this from him?

But perhaps the most confused of the part was one Renji Abarai. Having arrived yesterday to a somewhat jovial Lord and Lady of the estate, he couldn't begin to guess what sullied their mood now; and Rukia seemed to be in an even more melancholy state than she had been the day before. What could have befallen them all to cause the mood to be so tense?

Would it be wrong to ask?

Renji had always been curious by nature, calling out the smallest question almost as soon as it entered his mind; but years spent in the tutelage of one Byakuya Kuchiki had taught him when to hold his tongue. Letting his gaze settle briefly on each Kuchiki and seeing the tension nearly pouring off them, he guessed that now was such a time.

But eating was another matter entirely.

Would it be impolite to take the first bite? No one else had started yet... Surely they had not gathered here to just stare at one another. Perhaps it _would_ be best to ask...

"Kuchiki-sama," came Renji's gruff voice; he was slightly startled when two pairs of violet eyes met his own. _Of course, they are both Kuchiki-sama. _

Sensing his discomfort, Hisana spoke up. "Abarai-san, I told you already, you can call me Hisana-san".

"Oh...um, thank you...Hisana-sama." He could not help but to add the formality at the end, but regretted it the moment he saw the Lady Kuchiki's shoulders slump just the slightest bit. "I was just wondering if there was going to be any eating at this dinner..."

Rukia tried her hardest to hold in her scoff at such an impudent inquiry and she did not mis the slight roll of her Nii-sama's eyes.

"Oh, of course we're going to eat." came her Nee-sama's light and somewhat strained voice.

"It would not be much of a dinner, if there was no consumption, would it Abarai?" said Byakuya calmly. Rukia missed the undertone of tease in his voice.

"I know... I'm just really hungry."

"Then let's eat."

.

.

.

.

Dinner had not been what she was expecting. She could not even remember what it was they ate. And it was no mystery as to why.

It definitely had something to do with the fact that her marriage was only one month away; with there being only one month between right now and her day of matrimony.

To Renji...to _Renji_.

No, to Lieutenant Renji Abarai.

Apprehension was not a potent enough word to describe her state of being. Despite her resolve, her determination and her drive, a small part of self doubt still clung to the outer edges of her soul.

All through dinner, she could feel his eyes on her. Once, she met them in their scrutinizing and almost lept out of her seat at the intensity in them. An intensity that was focused solely on her; almost as it she were already the center of his world.

Rukia felt herself shiver at the thought. She was not sure if she could handle that level of devotion, that level of commitment and to someone she hardly knew...to someone she had yet to speak with...

.

.

.

.

.

.

As Renji stood in the dim hallway leading to the main entrance of the Kuchiki Estate, he pondered the events of the evening; one event to be specific.

The fact that Rukia would be his wife in one month.

He was still reeling at the thought of it. One month, only one month, only one month until they would be completely united again; only _one month_ left...

...And he had not even spoken to her yet...

.

.

.

.

.

.

… To someone she had yet to speak with. Not one word of real conversation had exchanged between the two of them since they had been thrown back together.

As she padded her way down the dim hallway leading to the main entrance of the Kuchiki Estate, she looked up to see two tall figures silhouetted against the faint evening light filtering in through the large, curtained windows. One she recognized as clearly as her own sword, but the other...

.

.

.

.

.

… And he had not even spoken to her yet...

Renji found himself wrenched from his thoughts upon hearing his Captain's voice heighten in volume.

"...Things may have started somewhat askew, but rest assured that everything will proceed as planned." stated Byakuya with his calm voice.

"Yes, Captain." Renji all but mumbled.

"Do not sound so downtrodden, Rukia is genuinly pleased with your presence. Have you spoken with her yet?"

"Not exactly..."

Byakuya hesitated. He had no desire to force them to communicate, but to watch them struggle seemed the more evil of the two. "Michiru Shirogane is in emergency care at the fourth squad barracks." he remarked coolly. "Were you aware?"

"No...I-"

"It would be respectful to pay her a visit... and I don't doubt that Rukia will be there first thing tomorrow morning, Renji."

Fully catching his Captain's drift, Renji opened his mouth to thank him, when a small gasp echoed toward them from the darkness of the long hallway.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia felt oddly out of place, standing from afar, watching the two figures converse. Their voices were muddled, simply murmurs. But one name dropped clearly into her ears, causing her to gasp involuntarily.

_Renji!_

She though he had departed right after the dinner!

.

.

.

.

.

Renji squinted in the darkness an was able to make out the small form of Rukia standing just a ways off. He turned towards his Captain, who simply nodded at him and left the entryway... leaving the two alone...again...

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia watched with a numb sense of outrage as her Nii-sama left. He left her alone with Renji...again...

.

.

.

.

.

Feeling somewhat smug, Byakuya walked off in the direction of his private chambers in the center of the estate. Upon reaching his doors he remembered his wife's odd behavior from earlier that evening. Opening the door, he was disappointed to see the bathing room door shut tight; but was relieved to see it open immediately. Sitting down on the soft bed, he watched with a tranquil demeanor as Hisana Kuchiki stepped across the threshold.

She stopped short, clutching the white satin night robe to her still damp body, upon noticing her husbands presence.

She felt her heartbeat quicken as her violet eyes met his ashen ones.

_He knows_.

There was no way around it. She should have known that she would not be able to hide anything from him. She watched as she stood and came to her. Wordlessly he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into warm embrace. "Hisana, tell me."

It was a simple request, but it struck a chord in the suffering Kuchiki. She felt her knees weaken as she sank gratefully into his embrace.

"Byakuya-sama..." tears welled in her eyes and her voice thickened with emotion. "I...I think I'm dying."

.

.

.

.

.

She knew she had locked eyes with him despite the fact that she could not actually see him. Lifting her head, she took her time, sauntering down the corridor to meet him. She came to stop just before his tall form. To her surprise,and relief, she was not afraid. Instead, it felt as though she had reached some sort of long awaited destiny that she did not know was waiting for. Staring up at him, she carefully studied his facial features, gazing in awe at how different he now looked. Up close, she noticed the slight tan of his skin and how it contrasted against the coal black of his tribe like tattoos. His hair, still red, still long, still thick and vibrant shone even in the faint light of evening, the soft sunset tone reflected in it. She continued to stare, unashamed as every doubt was erased from her mind. This mas in front of her was most definitely the boy she left behind. She could feel it. It was almost as if something was reaching out from him and tugging at her. Rukia felt the overwhelming urge to reach up and touch his face, just to see... just to see if he felt the same...

.

.

.

.

.

She was here. She was right here in front of him, just staring up at him with those big beautiful violet eyes, studying his features.

He did the same.

Time had been kind to her. Her striking indigo eyes held the same fire as they had fifteen years ago. Her hair was still just as raven as he remembered. Her skin seemed to glow with the sunset.

He was...

.

.

.

.

She was...

.

.

.

.

..._speechless_.

.

.

.

.

.

Unable to restrain himself, Renji reached out and pulled Rukia into a tight embrace.

"I missed you... so much..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah...that's chapter five. Sorry I did not include the actual dinner scene, it just wasn't coming out right every time I tried to include it. Gotta admit, this chapter is not one of my favorites. (It took me 5 ½ months to write it and this is all I came up with...sad...) Anyway, thank you all for the reviews and your patience. I'm so happy to know there are people out there reading and enjoying this story.<strong>


	6. It Begins

**A/N: I hate writers block.**

* * *

><p>~*Chapter 6: It Begins*~<p>

For a moment she was lost; Lost in the feel of his arms around her. The softness of his silken robes pressed against her cheek, his spicy scent surrounding her. She could even hear the beating of his heart, thumping as fast as her own. She was completely lost.

But only for a moment.

Her senses came to her, but she remained still. It wasn't as if this was her first physical contact with a man, but never had she been touched so... _tenderly_.

Her heart fluttered when she felt him sigh around her and his warm breathe flowed across the back of her neck.

Unbeknownst to most, except an unlucky few, Rukia Kuchiki could be, when provoked, a violent woman; and unfortunately when put in an extremely uncomfortable situation, such as the one she currently found herself in, she had the very un-lady like tendency to lash out. And when Lieutenant Renji Abarai tightened his arms around Rukia Kuchiki just a fraction of an inch more, she reached that dreadful breaking point so few encountered.

Pushing against his chest and balling her tiny hand into a tight fist, she punched him as hard as she could in his stomach. Having successfully loosed herself from his embrace, she turned and fled down the corridor, listening as he grunted and fell to the floor behind her. She desperately hoped he wouldn't come running after her.

He didn't.

Rukia felt the burn of her cheeks as she continued to race through the now quiet corridors of the estate. She couldn't decide which she was more embarassed over, Renji's embrace or her reaction. Had she really punched him? Her fiancée? And then just left him there, lying in pain on the floor of her Nii-sama's estate? He was their-no _her_- guest, and a Lieutenant at that, one seat below her Nii-sama, and _this _is how she treats him?

But what about how he treated her?

Surely he must have known that his behavior was out of line? Grabbing her like that in the middle of the entryway; any servant could have seen them! They weren't on the streets of Rukongai anymore, this behavior was unacceptable.

Rukia hadn't felt this out of control in years. With his arms around her, it felt like she couldn't function properly, it felt strange, it felt...

... _wonderful._

What if Nee-sama finds out? Worse, what if Nii-sama finds out? Everything would be ruined if they knew. There's no way they would let the marriage proceed...

Rukia tried to slow her ragged breathes as she rounded the corner leading to her personal quarters. She slipped inside and stripped down to the thin white gown beneath her silken robes, not bothering to change into her sleeping attire, she crawled into her massive bed.

She knew he wouldn't tell anybody, not if he had any sense, and she wouldn't either; not until she figured out what was going on...

He missed her? What did that mean? How could he say that to her, and with such sincerity? They had just barley met, and he spoke as if they knew each other for years.

...Of course, they _had _known each other for years...

But that was so long ago! He couldn't have been clinging to their time together as children... could he? Was it really possible that, after all these years, he still cherished their relationship?

Just like she did.

Not that she wasn't happy with her life now. She had a wonderful Nee-sama and Nii-sama to look out for her; she had great friends in Michiru and Kaien-dono and Miyako-san... but she often wondered how her life would have been altered had she been able to maintain her seemingly unbreakable bond with Renji.

Feeling the beginnings of a headache forming, Rukia Kuchiki pulled her covers tighter around her, attempting to reign in her thoughts. She had to get in at least some sleep, especially if she still planned on visiting Michiru first thing in the morning.

.

.

.

.

.

The pain in his stomach was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. After all his hard work, years spent training and learning, bettering himself to be worthy of her, shot down with one stupid move; one very stupid move.

He had no right to her now, not with the way he just acted. He should go and never return, leave her to marry a real noble man, not some wannabe caught up in a game of pretend.

Everything was ruined and he had _no one _to blame but himself.

Picking himself up from the ground, touching the ache in his abdomen, he stepped out of the Kuchiki Estate with what little dignity he had left to await his carriage. As he sat on one of the many wooden benches, cursing himself and gazing up at the early night sky, he was reminded of the day her first laid eyes on Rukia Kuchiki.

.

.

.

.

.

_The midday sun was high in the sky that hot summer day; a day that would change the young Renji's life ._

_He was unusually thirsty that day. He didn't know if it was from the heat or if it was because he hadn't had any water in three days. Normally he would wait for rain, but it hadn't rained in over a week, and the river water made him vomit all the food he had worked so hard to steal. Now, with pungent taste of bile in his mouth and the burn of stomach acid in his throat; and the heat making his mouth as dry of the air around him, the young Renji could feel dehydration setting in. _

_Hiding amidst the many people crowding around the water stand, he squinted against the bright sun and the dirt and grit in the air, getting a scant view of the countless, massive jugs of fresh water. No doubt it was warm from all the heat, but it was fresh nonetheless. In his weakened state he couldn't fathom how he was going to be able to get one..._

_He tried his hardest to think of a plan. There were too many grown ups around to just run up there and grab one and attempt to make a run for it. Someone would catch him for sure. He could try to pick pocket someone again, but decided against it almost immediately considering he was never any good at it and had been caught every single time he tried before._

_He could feel his thirst overwhelming him, distracting him from any further contemplation. He decided he would just make a run for it and if he got caught then... he would just think of something else!_

_Crouching low, he rocked back on his heels, readying himself to run. Just then he felt a sharp prick of pain in the side of his head. Someone had thrown a pebble at him. Looking up towards the direction it came from, he spotted a tiny frail looking girl with huge violet eyes and jet black hair full of twigs and debris. She was motioning furiously at him. He wanted desperately to ignore her and continue with his poorly and hastily thought out plan, but a second pebble to the head convinced him otherwise. When he looked back again, she was gesturing for him to come to her._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_She couldn't believe it! That baka! He was actually going to do it! He was going to sprint in front of all those armed adults and try to grab a huge jug of water and get away with it. Could he really be that bull-headed? There was no way he would be able to get through that huge crowd of people fast enough, nor did he look like he had enough strength to pick up one of those jugs, let alone get away with it._

_She had to stop him!_

_Picking up a small rock from the ground, she chucked it as hard as she could, praying it would reach him and not hit the legs of any of the near by adults. Seeing that she got his attention, she tried to get him to come to her, but he just turned away, about to run off again._

_No!_

_She threw another pebble, desperate to stop him._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tentatively, he crawled on all fours in the dirt, navigating through the seemingly endless sea of legs. He was a little uncertain of what to say to her, but upon reaching the small girl he remembered that she threw those stupid pebbles at him!_

_"Oi! What's your problem?" he nearly barked._

_She promptly retaliated with a swift smack to the back of the young Renji's head, shocking him immensely with her brazen behavior. _

_"Baka! What were you thinking? You can't just run out there with all those adults around!"_

_"I wasn't-" began the young Renji, but he was swiftly cut off._

_"Yes you were, I saw you!"_

_"Was not!"_

_"Were too!'_

_"Not!"_

_"TOO!"_

_"NOT! NOT! NOT!"_

_"Oh, just shut up! You were too!" she finally shouted, standing up to her full height-which wasn't really that high- she shocked him again by grabbing him by the ear and pulling him roughly into the thicket by the side of the road before any of the adults took notice of their yelling._

_Nearly tossing him down into the dirt, the young girl continued her scolding._

_"You can't just run out there!"_

_"And why not?" retorted the young Renji, simultaneously rubbing his sore ear and head. "I can do whatever I want! I don't have to listen to you!"_

_"You do if you want to survive!"_

_That got his attention. If there was one thing he was always looking for, it was a way to stay alive._

_"Just wait awhile," she continued, turning away from him to face the crowd of people and crossing her arms over her chest. "Then we can definitely get some of that water."_

_Despite his interest, Renji didn't like the way she was talking to him, not to mention the fact that she threw two rocks at him and hit him in the back of the head._

_"Yeah, right! Like I'm gonna sit here and listen to you. I could have had my water by now!" He jumped up from his spot on the ground, aiming to move past the frail looking girl. Once again, she shocked him by reaching out and yanking him back by the collar of his tattered yakuta. How was a girl so tiny so strong?_

_"Listen here, baka! I know for a fact that we can get water later much easier!"_

_"I don't care, I'm thirsty now!" exclaimed a now seething Renji as he struggled to get out of her grip. He was weak with hunger and thirst and was sick of this little girl's shrill tone in his ear._

_"Well, you just have to wait!" she shouted, struggling just as hard to keep a hold on him._

_"Wait for what?"_

_"WAIT FOR THE OLD MAN TO FALL ASLEEP!"_

_He stopped struggling. _

_...What? What old man? He looked over to the crowed water stand, and finally noticed a hagged old man desperately trying to keep up with the clamoring customers. There was sweat on his brow, and even though it was only midday, he looked exhausted._

_The young Renji turned back to the frail looking girl, who still held his collar albeit loosely. "How do you know he's gonna fall asleep?"_

_"Because", began the girl, letting go of his collar and taking a seat on the ground in front of him, "I've been watching this stand for the past three days."_

_"Really?" asked the young Renji, just the tiniest bit skeptically._

_"Yep, and every day, and every night is exactly the same. The adults come, with their loud and angry demands, he sells the water all morning and afternoon. When the sun hits the horizon, the people lessen. He sits on his stool and falls asleep right behind the stand. He starts to drool too!" explained the girl, stifling a laugh at her last comment._

_"The water lasts all day?" asked Renji, not even cracking a smile._

_"Uh-huh, see that shack back there? It's full of water!"_

_"So he just falls asleep?..."_

_"And when he does we can sneak over real quiet and just take one while he's sleeping and no one else around." She grinned triumphantly up at him, seeming quite satisfied herself._

_But Renji still didn't fully trust her. This was the second time she said "we". He crouched down in front of her and stared straight at her through thinned eyes._

_"If it's that easy, why haven't you just gotten your water already?" he asked suspiciously, for all he knew, this frail girl could be leading him into some kind of trap or something..._

_"Well, th-that's because, um..." she stuttered, looking truly uncomfortable for the first time since he had laid eyes on her._

_"...what?"_

_Her face turned red and she mumbled something incoherent._

_"I can't hear you."_

_"I tried already!" she finally admitted. " I couldn't lift the jug off the stand and it toppled over on me and i spilled the water everywhere and on myself, and the old man woke up 'cause the jug made a loud noise when it fell and I ran and have been hiding here for three days trying to figure out how to get that stupid water!"_

_Not taken aback by her outburst-for he had learned she had a temper at this point- he simply stated, "You need me to help you."_

_"Y-yes..." she admitted, not meeting his eyes._

_" And why should I, after you've been so mean to me!"_

_"Mean? I haven't been mean?" replied the girl, truly aghast. "I saved your life by stopping you from going out there and getting yourself beaten to death!"_

_"Well, how do you know you can trust me? How do you know I won't just grab my water and leave you here?" he countered. He felt a slight sense of satisfaction at his quick wit, but it disappeared immediately when he saw her face go white. "Oi! I didn't mean that! I'll help you get the water." he quickly backpedaled._

_"You will?"_

_"... Yeah." he said as he sat down next to her. The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon watching the crowd dwindle. They talked about various thievery techniques and the girl even gave the young Renji tips and feedback on his pick-pocketing skills. When evening finally came, and the crowd dispersed, the man began to nod off. _

_Seeing him, the two children waited until he was sound asleep, snoring and drool coming from his mouth, and, with all the stealth they could muster, the young Renji and his new companion snuck over to the nearly vacant stand and ever so carefully slipped off one of the jugs of water carrying it back to their spot in the thicket. They took turns sipping from it, quenching their thirsts._

_"You know, I'm kinda glad you hit me with those pebbles now." said the young Renji, having drank his fill. The two children laid back on the ground, their hands behind their head, looking up at the early night sky._

_"What's your name, anyway?" the young Renji asked after a moment of staring at the stars, turning to face the young girl._

_"...What's yours?" Rukia asked._

_"Renji."_

_Turning to face him, meeting his gaze with her violet eyes. "I'm Rukia."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

The sound of the carriage pulled him from his reveries. Rukia had taught him of patience that day, no doubt unwittingly. Before he met her, all his decisions had been rash and poorly thought out; and for a moment, seeing her in that corridor, he felt like he had when he was a young boy, and reached out to her without thinking. _But tomorrow is a new day_, thought Renji as the carriage bumped along the road, making its way to the sixth squad barracks. Tomorrow he would set everything straight.

.

.

.

.

.

It seemed as though she couldn't get there fast enough. Her Nee-sama told her to take the carriage, saying it would be faster. Rukia wasn't so sure at the moment. She hated to be upset at the driver, but at the moment, he was the only one she could be mad at.

_Hisana Nee-sama would be disappointed if she knew I was feeling this way._

Nee-sama...

She was hiding something from Rukia. She could sense it. It had to be something huge. She already knew about Renji, she could clearly see that her Nee-sama was sick. Whatever else she was hiding... Rukia didn't want to think about it.

Yet, she couldn't help herself.

She pounded her fist on the windowsill of the carriage in frustration. She was so sick of being left in the dark; about Kaien-dono and Miyako-san, about Renji, about Michiru, and her Nee-sama. Did no one trust her?

"My, Lady..."

Rukia looked over to see the coachman with his hand outstretched to assist her from the carriage. Everything in her screamed for her to ignore him and jump from the carriage unassisted, but with so many Seireitei citizens staring, (no doubt at the ornate carriage) she had no choice but to take the coachman's hand. Any display of uncouthness would be back to the Kuchiki Estate before the end of the day; not to mention, she most likely would have gotten her newest set of silken robes dirty.

Her Nee-sama had insisted upon her dressing elegantly to visit Michiru. Rukia would have been much more comfortable in her uniform than in the ankle length bright red kimono with long flowing sleeves and gold glittering designs.

She would never understand her Nee-sama's taste in dress.

Sheilding her eyes from the early morning sun, she looked up at the low wooden structure in front of her to see the words gSquad Four Emergency Careh written in large black letters.

She let out a sigh. _At least I got to wear my normal hair_.

Stepping inside, leaving the carriage and coachman waiting outside, Rukia hastily made her way to the reception desk.

She stood their silently for a moment, waiting for the young woman behind the desk to acknowledge her. Seeing that she was too engrossed in this month's issue of _Seireitei, _Rukia cleared her throat.

"How can I help you?" she asked, none to friendly and without looking up from her paper.

" I would like the room number of Michiru Shirogane... please." Rukia added reluctantly.

"She's no longer being kept here."

"Then where is she?" asked Rukia, barley holding on to her decorum in her impatience. This girls impudence was getting on her already frayed nerves; she would have liked nothing better than to grab her up by the collar and shake an answer out of her.

"You'll have to show some identification." The woman spoke again, still not meeting Rukia's gaze.

Rukia swore silently, in her hast to leave this morning, she forgot her badge. "I don't have any." she replied through gritted teeth.

"Well I guess I can't help you then." The woman looked up seemingly ready to give Rukia a condescending smile, but instead her face went white and her eyes widened. " Oh! My Lady!" the woman exclaimed upon locking eyes with Rukia. She now not only recognized her as nobility from the way she was dressed and held herself with grace and dignity, but her jet black hair and huge violet eyes left no doubt that the woman before her was indeed one of the women of the Kuchiki Estate. "Please forgive me, Kuchiki-sama!"

"The room number, please." stated Rukia, all politness gone, and quite fed up with this woman.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hurry, hurry! _She couldn't will her legs to move fast enough. She would never forgive herself if Michiru took a turn for the worse and she wasn't there. Finally coming upon the room she was so desperately looking for, Rukia pushed it open. She stopped short upon entering and seeing the scene inside.

"Abarai-san, what are_ you _doing here?"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**A/N: Okay! I think that went well, how about you? I just want to apologize about the super late update, this chapter was supposed to be out 2 months ago, but I've been kinda depressed about the cancellation of Bleach anime series. My feelings really influence my writing... I'm sure you all noticed that I totally re-did Renji and Rukia's meeting, plus I didn't add their friends. I had to change it for the sake of this AU, so don't hate. Anyway, I would really appreciate a review, and some criticism. The next chapter should be up within the next two weeks, until then, have a nice day!**

**~*AbaraiArekushisu*~**


	7. Begining Again

**A/N: Ummm, is anyone still reading this? I missed my deadline, but from here on out I will be updating on a monthly basis. Here's the next chapter, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, never have, never will.**

Chapter 7: Beginning Again

It rarely happened, but this time it did: as soon as the words were out of her mouth, Rukia wished she could take hold of them and shove them back in.

For the second time that week, it seemed she was interrupting something.

Lieutenant Renji Abarai was seated at Michiru's bedside, holding her small hand in his own. Rukia had apparently disrupted their conversation with her loud and abrasive entrance.

"We'll talk again soon, Michiru-san." Renji said, standing to his feet and turning towards Rukia. She froze instantly, suddenly feeling very self conscious.

Lieutenant Renji Abarai simply walked past her without out a word.

To say she was aghast would be a understament. Rukia turned and poked her head out of the doorway and watched him descend down the corridor. She had half a mind to follow him and demand to know why he had ignored her when just last night he couldn't keep his hands off of her. She was just about to give into that urge when a hoarse voice called out to her.

"Rukia-chan, I'm glad you came."

Abandoning her selfish impulse, Rukia hurried to her friend's bedside, taking a seat in the chair the Lieutenant had vacated. "Don't be a fool! Of course I came. How are you feeling?"

Michiru smiled slightly. " I've been better.. how are _you_ feeling?"

Both Michiru and Rukia know this was a highly loaded question. Rukia wasn't nearly naive enough to think for even a moment that Michiru _wasn't_ talking about the absent Lieutenant, but Rukia chose not to indulge.

"I'm fine." she replied cooly, looking not uncommonly like her Nii-sama. She chose to ignore the look of skepticism on her dear friend's face. She could not answer her question without wanting to ask one of her own.

_Why was Renji here?_

There was no doubt in her mind that it would only lead to further questions... some that she wasn't certain that she wanted the answers too.

But there was one question she _did_ want answered.

"Michiru... are you dying?"

.

.

.

.

.

Renji wasn't as subtle man by any means, unlike his Captain. He didn't do well with stealth and approaching situations "delicately". No; he was much more of a straight forward type of man. That's why he knew he hade to set things straight with Rukia Kuchiki.

As he made his way down the corridor, he thought over the advice that Michiru Shirogane had bestowed upon him.

"_Be honest with her_." she had said. "_Tell her what you're expecting and what you expect from her_." Surely she wasn't serious. Had the medicinal herbs been affecting her mental capabilities? Michiru Shirogane wanted him tobe honest with Rukia _Kuchiki _of all people. Though he did not lie in the first place, being completely honest with the love of your life, _especially _when he had no idea what she was thinking was not an easy thing to swallow.

But he was no coward.

Michiru Shirogane know better than most what would get through to Rukia best; he would be a fool not to heed her words.

But still...

.

.

.

.

.

Violet eyes widened when a soft chuckle fell from Michiru's mouth.

Rukia's face reddened, not from embarrassment but from anger. "Stop laughing!" she barked. "I'm serious!"

Michiru sobered immediately for it was rare that Rukia used such a tone with her. Looking into her eyes, she saw with clarity that it was fear that fueled her anger.

"I'm not dying Rukia. I'm just sick." Michiru replied.

"How can you be certain?" asked Rukia vehemently.

"I can't be, but let's be rational her Rukia." she added hastily when Ruikia turned away from her.

"I _am _being rational; It's perfectly reasonable that you could die from this!"

"We don't even know what this is!" retorted Michiru, growing steadily impatient with Rukia's unnecessary fear.

"That is precisely my point! How can you say you're not dying when no one even knows what's wrong with you?!"

Michiru took a good look at Rukia, she was fuming from her little outburst and she got the feeling that they were arguing about something else, she just didn't know what...yet.

"Rukia-chan", spoke Michiru, trying to remain calm, "Are you sure it's _me _you're so worried about?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"How are you feeling today?"

Hisana opened her heavy eyes. She hadn't been quite asleep, just dozing a little, but her eyes were felt sleep laden nonetheless. She looked up through heavy lashes to see her husband standing before her. "Why aren't you at the barracks?" she asked somewhat groggily.

"I am on midday break." he answered.

She turned her head to see the noon day sun filtering through the sheer curtains. "Oh." She turned back to stare up at the ceiling. She couldn't remember when she had even laid down. She remembered coming into the room to catch up on some paper work the elders had asked her to look over, no doubt hoping that she would mar them in some way...but when had she laid down?...

"Hisana," Byakuya called again, seeing that he had lost her attention."You didn't answer my question."

"...What was that?" she asked, hazily.

"I asked how are you feeling today."

"... Okay."

Seeing that he wasn't going to receive a legit answer from her, he seated himself on the edge of the bed and took her hand in his own, interlocking their fingers. Violet eyes met ashen ones.

"Do you really think that you are dying?"

"Yes..." she replied tiredly, "I do, Byakuya-sama."

"And how do you know this?"

Hisana thought for a moment, torn on how to best explain it to him. "I can just semse it; like my body is simply giving out. It's tired of fighting."

"We can bring in Captain Unohana to do a more thorough evaluation."

_He really isn't going to accept it. I'm so sorry Byakuya-sama, but there's nothing they can do for me anymore. _Hisana though sadly to herself. "Alright, if that's what will make you happy, I'll allow her to see me."

"Good, I'll send a message directly to her after lunch." replied Byakuya, satisfied with her answer. "What will you have?" he asked, turning back towards her.

"I'll have what you have."

He nodded and turned to go.

"And Byakuya-sama," Hisana called after him, "Don't tell Rukia."

.

.

.

.

.

"Wh-What are you talking about Michiru?" sputtered Rukia, "Of course I'm worried about you! I just-"

"No, Rukia," cut in Michiru firmly, "I know you. Something is going on. I just arrived her yesterday evening, I haven't even been her for twenty-four hours and you think I'm _dying_?"

"I-I saw the way you hit the floor!"

"And _I _can see the terror in your eyes and it is not over me!"

Rukia stopped. She wanted desperately to tell her that she was wrong; that it was her and her alone that she was worried about...but she knew that Michiru was right.

"Now, tell me Ruka, what's really going on?"

.

.

.

.

.

It had been years since she received any house calls; not since she was still a young woman, and then mostly to elderly patients who could no longer leave their homes.

But this morning, it seemed, was full of surprises.

The last thing she expected to receive was an urgent message from the Kuchiki Estate. It seemed that the Lady Kuchiki was very sick and thought herself to be dying.

_I can see why she would request a house call, something like this would not do well in the public eye_, she thought to herself.

Setting the letter aside, Captain Unohana gathered her personal medical supplies and left her office, intent on heading straight for the Kuchiki Estate.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia heasitated.

"I may be sick." stated Michiru, her hazel eyes flashing, "But I am no fool. I know when something is bothering you. Why are you so tense?"

Coming to sit once again in the small chair placed at the bedside, Rukia could feel Michiru's eyes on her. She sat, daintily, being careful not to mar her ornate kimono. Running her fingers over the glittering designs, she began.

"Hisana Nee-sama is hiding something from me...again."

"How do you know?" asked Michiru cautiously. She had just gotten Rukia to calm herself and the last thing she wanted to do was to rile her up again.

"I can just tell."

"Do you think it has to do with Lieutenant Abarai?"

"No, that was meant to be a...suprise. This feels different, like a secret. I just can't shake this premonition I'm having."

"Rukia, have you spoken to _Hisana-sama _about this?"

"She won't tell me anything."

"Have you asked her?"

"I haven't..."

"Well, sitting here with me isn't going to solve the problem. You know I'm happy to listen, but I can't fix it."

"I know, I didn't even mean to bother you with all this. I came to see how _you_ were doing." replied Rukia, raising her head to look Michiru in the eye.

"I'm fine; Now go straighten yourself out."

.

.

.

.

.

She had been in there for over forty five minutes and Renji was starting to wonder if she would ever come out.

Leaning against the side of the entryway of the Emergency Care unit, he mentally berated himself for not dressing properly. He hadn't expected Rukia to be out of her uniform, but he should have known better. She was a Kuchiki, they do everything with excellence, even in the way they dress themselves. His uniform would just have to do... At least he had remembered to wear his Lieutenant badge.

He glanced at the entryway once more, just in time to see the subject of his thoughts exit the building.

"Kuchiki-sama!"

.

.

.

.

.

He had called out to her, and Rukia was hoping beyond all hope that her sense of hearing was temporarily impaired, but he had called _out _to her.

Ignoring the stares of the other citizens around her as he approached, mostly fourth squad members and visiting family members of the sick, she silently cursed herself for not walking faster; had she been, she could have made it to her carriage in time.

"Abarai-san." Rukia greeted somewhat stiffly, with a slight bow.

"Kuchiki-sama," he replied bowing low. "I was hoping to catch you on your way out."

"It seems you have suceeded."

"Indeed, I have."

Feeling somewhat uncomfortable with an audience, not to mention her attire, Rukia was hoping to cut this strained conversation short, _very _short.

"I am pleased to see you again, Abarai-san, but-"

"I was hoping you would accompany me for lunch today." he interrupted rather abruptly.

"...Of course." replied Rukia reluctantly, though with courteousness, for what else could she say with practically the whole of the fourth squad eavesdropping. She had the sneaking suspicion that Renji knew this. "Please, join me."

With that she turned and headed towards the carriage. The coachman assisted her up and Renji followed after.

.

.

.

.

.

They rode in silence at first. Renji had told the driver which restaurant to take them to, one that Rukia was very familiar with. Her Nee-sama had celebrated many a birthday there. "The Winter Lilac" was the name of it and the food was divine. It was not quite Rukia's cup of tea, but she would survive.

But for the life of her, she could not figure out when her carriage had become so small.

Seated across from the Lieutenant, she had a clear view of him. His long limbs seemed to go on forever, his arms spread across the backs of both of the plush seats he sat upon and his legs spanned the length of the cabin with ease, stretching to her seat across from him. Frowning, she looked down at her own legs, her feet just barely resting on the floor. She was reminded of just how small she really was.

Again.

She was trying her hardest not to look directly at him; keeping her eyes out the window or on the floor, anywhere but on him. She desperately fought against relishing in the memory of the evening before... about his strong arms around her... the sound of his heart beat thumping in her ears... the feel of his breath against her neck...

No, definitely not thinking about that.

She snuck a furtive glance at him from beneath thick lashes, only to meet his brown eyes with her violet ones. She felt her cheeks redden with a blush and looked away quickly, hoping that he had not noticed.

It seems he had. She heard a faint chuckle from his side of the cabin.

"Just what do you find so amusing?!" demanded Rukia indignantly, momentarily forgetting her manners.

"You." he replied truthfully.

"Hmph."

"I mean, you reminded me of when you were a child just then..."

"Oh."

It suddenly occurred to Rukia that this was as close to a normal conversation as they had reached in years. She didn't want it to end.

"Renji-" She was interrupted when the carriage jerked to a stop.

"It seems we've arrived." he stated.

He opened the door and stepped out. Turning back, he offered her his hand.

Placing her smaller hand in his, Rukia couldn't help but notice how warm it was. Having reached the ground, she glanced up to see him offering her his arm. She took it and smiled, albeit somewhat stiffly.

Together, they made their way into "The Winter Lilac".

.

.

.

.

It wasn't dinnertime, it was barely even lunchtime. Needless to say, the restaurant was not crowded. There was a small quartet playing a soft melody in the far corner and only a few other patrons were dining. The host sat them at a private table with a view of the pond and lilac gardens that lay out back.

Taking a look around at the fancy yet modest decor of the restaurant, Rukia was glad once again that she had listened to her Nee-sama and dressed up. She already knew what she wanted to order and sat silently as Renji looked over the menu. They placed their orders when the waiter returned and handed over the menus.

Rukia ran her hands over her silken robes, tracing the glittering designs with her fingers.

"I hope this place is to your liking, Kuchiki-sama". Renji spoke up, finally breaking the silence.

"I've been here many times with my Nee-sama and her husband for her birthday. This was the first restaurant she took me to after... well, after..."

"After she found you." finished Renji quietly.

"Yes." said Rukia, looking up at him. He was staring out the window with a soft sad look in his eyes. She had half expected him to say "After she took you."

But he hadn't.

"Abarai-san, why did you bring me here?"

.

.

.

.

.

It was a simple question, but he knew it meant more than what she said. He reached across the table and took one of her hands in his own, relishing in the feel of her soft skin against his rough palm. Looking right into her eyes, he told her straight.

"I brought you here to discuss what I expect out of our marriage."

.

.

.

.

**A/N: There. Can you tell I like when they hold hands? Haha. You know the drill, review and let me know what you think. Also, please see my profile for updated updating policies and other author info.**

**I'm just now realizing how short this chapter is.**


	8. Coming to An Understanding

**A/N: So here is the next chapter, I like to think that it is the one you've all been waiting for. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite and added this story to their alert list. I love knowing that you all enjoy reading this story just as much as I enjoy writing it. Thank you so much… Now, on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, never have….**

_It was a simple question, but he knew it meant more than what she said. He reached across the table and took one of her hands in his own, relishing in the feel of her soft skin against his rough palm. Looking right into her eyes, he told her straight._

_"I brought you here to discuss what I expect out of our marriage."_

_._

_._

_._

~*Chapter 8: Coming to an Understanding*~

"What marriage?" she stated coolly, slipping her hand from his grasp.

The look on the Lieutenant's face was completely dumbstruck. Had she not been so serious in her statement, she would have laughed at his confusion. For a brief moment, he looked very similar to the young boy she once knew.

"What?"

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, Abarai-san, but I'm afraid your actions last night are contrary to your words today." She stated.

He sat back and stared hard at her, all color seeming to drain from his face. Folding his hands on the table in front of him, he prepared himself for the lecture he was positive was coming. Though he had just been reunited with Rukia but two days before, he could still recognize the signs of a reprimand on her face.

"I have every right to refuse this match based on your conduct. It was entirely inappropriate. "

"I am aware." He replied.

"Are you?" she challenged.

"Yes."

"Then you know I could walk out on you now if I saw fit." Rukia knew she was being harsh, but the young nobility felt she had no choice. She couldn't let her honor go un-regained.

"And do you?" the Lieutenant asked softly.

Before she was able to respond, the waiter returned with their meals. He placed them on the table, and after making sure that they had no more need of him, made his way to wait on the other patrons.

Rukia weighed her options. She had not expected Renji to challenge her threat. Of course there was no way she would really call off the marriage, not after what her Nee-sama and Nii-sama and the Shirogane Family had done for her.

But of course, the Lieutenant was unaware of this fact.

"I think that depends on you." She finally said. She took a small sip of her tea, being careful to first blow away the steam drifting above the surface of the small porcelain cup.

Renji caught her drift entirely; of course a formal apology was in order. Standing from the table, Renji bowed low before her.

"Kuchiki-sama" he said, just a little _too _loudly for Rukia's liking, "I offer you my most sincere apologies, and I hope you will pardon me."

"Yes, yes…" she hissed, becoming uncomfortable. The other patrons were staring and even the quartet had stopped their music to turn and look at the couple. "That's enough, get up." She hadn't expected him to go that far.

Seating himself once again, he asked, "_Was _that enough?"

"Yes." She answered stiffly. She wasn't sure if he was being sincere or if he had been mocking her in some way; but when she looked into his chocolate brown eyes, she knew. He meant it.

.

.

.

.

.

_Was that regret he saw? _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

She had been too harsh

"Thank you." Said Rukia after a moment, "I suppose I owe you an apology as well, I may have over reacted a little."

"I don't blame you; I figure I caught you by surprise; though I wasn't expecting you to punch me… So how have you been?" he asked after a moment.

"Do you mean since we parted?" she asked.

"Yes."

Rukia sighed. "Fine; noble life is not easy, but my memories of poverty have faded over the years, so I don't think I can accurately compare the two anymore. What about yourself?"

Renji swallowed. "I've been good, but I'm much better now that we're together again."

Rukia felt herself blush and averted her eyes to stare out absently at the lilac gardens. "Was it hard for you, Abarai-san?" she asked softly, "I mean… when I left…"

"Yes." He answered truthfully.

"I'm sor-"she began.

"Please don't apologize." He cut in. "I don't want your pity, and you don't have anything to be sorry for."

Rukia placed her violet eyes on him again. "All these years, I thought you would be angry with me…"

"Kuchiki-sama, you had no choice in the matter; what else could you have done? I'm not angry at you, look how happy you are now, besides," he took her hand in his again; "I made a promise that we would be together forever."

Violet eyes widened with shock. "You remember that?" she asked, stunned.

"Like it was yesterday; I told you that I'd make sure to be with you wherever you are and I meant it."

Rukia couldn't take her eyes from him. She was amazed that he remembered that promise and cherished it even, just as she did.

"It took me a little longer than I originally thought, but I'm here." He added, sheepishly.

Rukia felt her lips crack into a wide smile, and then, to the great surprise of Renji and the other patrons, she began to laugh, a loud and boisterous laugh that echoed throughout the prestigious restaurant. Renji would have felt slighted, after all, he had just shared a very personal memory with her; but when he saw the joy dancing in her violet eyes, he decided that he could let it slide.

.

.

.

.

.

Maybe it had been that boyish grin of his, or because they finally had a moment to themselves, or maybe because he remembered their promise, but suddenly Rukia did not feel as though her world was spiraling out of control anymore. As they continued to talk and reminisce, Rukia realized with more and more clarity that the man across from her really and truly was the same boy she left behind. Not just in body, but in mind and spirit as well. The only difference was that he was a little older and a little wiser, slightly more refined, and just a little more audacious.

And maybe a little more attractive.

Rukia did not want to admit it out right, but Renji had grown into a very handsome young man. As they sat, mulling over their lives, she couldn't help but appreciate her perfect view. He had his ruby red hair tied back into one long ponytail, the end of it resting on his shoulder, and a black headband tied around just above his forehead, covering some of his tattoos. He wasn't adorned with any fine silken robes, but wore his regulation shinigami uniform; Rukia thought it suited him well, _very _well. She could see that his tattoos trailed down from his forehead, to his thick neck and then disappeared into the slight opening of the front of his uniform.

Yes, definitely more attractive.

"Kuchiki-sama?"

Having been lost in her thoughts Rukia missed what he was saying.

"Can I ask you something?"

There was something in the tone of his voice. He sounded uncertain, nervous, frightened even and he was making Rukia uneasy all over again.

She swallowed thickly. "Yes."

He paused a moment seemingly collecting himself. "Do you _want_ to marry me?"

.

.

.

.

.

If felt as though the world hinged on her answer. Which one was he hoping to hear? _Her _answer or the one she was expected to give?

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Abarai-san."

He visually cringed at her tone. Hadn't they gotten past that cool, detached politeness?

"I think you know exactly what I mean." He countered swiftly. He had to know the answer, it would not change the way he felt, but it would give him a better gage of her feelings.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of deliberation, she responded. "Yes, I do want to marry you."

"But only out of duty." He stated, resignedly.

"… As of now… yes." A pang of something akin to guilt hit her when she saw him stiffen. "But", she added, feeling the beginnings of a blush dust her porcelain cheeks," I'm not saying that can't change."

A moment passed, and Rukia realized that the restaurant had begun to quiet around them. Most of the few patrons that were dining were gone. As she waited tensely for his response, a bead of sweat formed on the side of her forehead and Rukia felt she was more aware of the man across from her than ever before.

"I guess, I understand."

"Surely, you couldn't have expected to marry _me_ specifically; you don't even know me."

"I know you."

"You knew me once; and I… well, I can't say for sure that I know you anymore and I can't gage my feelings based on childhood memories alone, and neither can you for me." She paused for a moment, trying desperately to find the right words. "I agreed to this marriage long before I knew who it would be to, so, yes, I want to marry you out of duty. But, now that I know it's you… I mean, I…" To her horror, words failed her and she trailed off, feeling foolish.

He took her words in. "Are you saying, we could be happy together?" he asked, hope brimming within him.

"I-I think it's possible, granting you don't find me too changed."

"Change can be good sometimes." He offered, softly, smirking at the faint pick hue dusting her face.

Rukia smiled. "Yes, I guess it can." She said, seemingly collecting herself. "Now… what exactly _do_ you expect out of our marriage?"

.

.

.

.

.

She began packing up.

"I assume the diagnosis will not surprise me, Captain Unohana." Came Hisana's gentle voice.

The prestigious Captain had just finished up her examination, having been working for nearly an hour straight, she was fairly certain of what she had come to conclude.

"Based on the message I received this afternoon, I should think not." Replied the Captain softly.

"I see… I will admit that a small part of me was hoping my intuition was flawed…"

Captain Unohana ceased her packing and turned towards her patient. "Kuchiki-sama, there may be one more thing we can do."

The Lady Kuchiki sat up from her pillows and turned her violet eyes to the Captain, she felt as though she already had an idea of what she was referring to. "Do you mean?..."

"Yes..." answered the Captain in her signature gentle voice. "I was hesitant to suggest it at first, but I'm afraid what's ailing you is something I have never seen before...I don't know how to treat you..."

Somehow, hearing it aloud made it seem all the more real. Here she sat with the Captain of the Fourth Squad, the most skilled physician in all of Seireitei, and she was telling her that there was nothing she could do. It was almost too much to take.

Covering her mouth with her slim hand and choking back a sob, the Lady Kuchiki nodded her consent.

Placing a pale hand on the Lady Kuchiki's trembling shoulder, the Captain did her best to try and comfort the woman.

"They are a highly skilled department. You'll be in very capable hands and I will make sure to oversee everything that I can. In my professional opinion, I think this is the best option as of right now."

Hisana caught her breathe. "Yes, I agree... I just don't know how I am going to tell my husband..."

"I can be present if you like, in case he has any questions."

"... Yes, I think that would be best."

The Captain gave the Lady Kuchiki one last pat and turned to go. She grabbed her medical kit from the bureau.

"Thank you for coming, Captain Unohana, and thank you for your suggestion." spoke Hisana just before the Captain left. "Do you think it would be possible for you to return later this evening? I would like to inform Byakuya-sama as soon as possible."

Captain Unohana paused for the slightest moment and contemplated her patient's request. Two house calls in one day was a very steep appeal; but upon meeting the eyes of the ailing noble, Unohana felt her heart soften.

"I would be honored, Kuchiki-sama."

A look of relief flashed in the noble's eyes.

"Thank you." she sighed.

The Captain nodded and stepped across the threshold from the Lady's chambers; she chided herself mentally for giving in so easily, it seemed she would never be able to refuse a patient in need.

.

.

.

.

.

How could he have forgotten? It was the whole reason he brought her here wasn't it?

"Ummm, well..."

Just then, the waiter returned with the fee. He wordlessly placed the small slip of paper on the table and left. Renji looked around the restaurant and noticed that he and Rukia were the only ones left. It seemed that they had stayed through the lunch hour and were now in that dead time between lunch and dinner.

He looked back at Rukia suddenly when he heard her swear softly.

"Oh! Umm, I-I apologize..." she stuttered when she noticed him staring at her with a peculiar look on his face. "I seem to have left my money at home."

"Its fine, I can pay." He pulled out his money and placed the correct amount on the table, making sure to leave a substantial tip.

"I will pay you back." said Rukia.

"You know that's not necessary." Renji said sharply, sounding almost angered.

Rukia was prepared to retort back that it most certainly _was_ necessary and that she refused to be in his debt for anything... when it suddenly occurred to her that he was to be her husband in just under a month. It really _wasn't _necessary. "Alright..." she finally conceded.

Renji could feel the atmosphere between them growing tense again. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"... I thought we were-"

"We are," he interrupted. "But not here."

He held out his hand for her to take, and pulled her gently to her feet when she did.

"Where are we going?" she asked, turning her large violet eyes up at him, as she looped her small arm through his larger one.

"Anywhere you want."

.

.

.

.

.

Having sent the carriage away, they settled on the Seireitei Gardens, located in the very center of the city. It held some of the most beautiful sakura trees in all of Seireitei, rivaled only by the ones that grew on the Kuchiki Estate. It was one of Rukia's most favorite places; a place where she could come for peace and quiet and escape from the seemingly constant pressure of noble life. In the Seireitei Gardens, the hustle of the city was but a faint hum in the background. It had undoubtedly become quite the safe haven to Rukia.

How ironic that her noble life would follow her even here.

Although, at the moment, that was not such a terrible thing.

Looking up at the man walking beside her, Rukia smiled softly. They were just strolling really, and every time they would see another person, or couple, approaching on the dirt path ahead, Renji would take Rukia's arm and hold it until that person passed. Rukia guessed he was trying to keep up appearances without making her too uncomfortable. But, that was hard to tell considering he hadn't spoken since they started walking.

_Maybe he doesn't want to talk anymore? _

"We don't have to talk about this today if you don't want to anymore." Rukia offered softly, as another couple passed by them in the opposite direction.

"I want to talk about it… I guess I just don't know where to start."

"Oh."

Renji looked down at the small woman beside him and was struck again by her beauty. It was making it difficult for him to remember all the advice Michiru had bestowed upon him that morning.

"You know, when I was visiting with Michiru-san this morning, she told me to be honest and direct with you, and to tell you plainly what I'm expecting from you. It's much harder that I thought it would be."

Rukia remained quietly listening.

"I guess I should start by saying that I don't really expect too much. I just want us to spend time together and get to know each other. I want you to be comfortable with me and I'll try my best to make you happy."

"That sounds reasonable." Rukia stated.

"I know, I will have to accompany you to various events and be able to stand by your side." He added, "And I know I can do that with certainty, Captain Kuchiki made sure of that…"

"… Is that it?" asked Rukia, stopping to look up at him again. To her mild surprise, he was already gazing down at her with an almost reverent look in his eyes.

"There is one other thing. I'm not expecting you to fall in love with me."

.

.

.

.

.

"Wh-what?!" Rukia stammered foolishly.

"I said I don't expect you to fall in love with me"

"Why not?!" asked Rukia, thoroughly confused. She was under the assumption that love was what marriage was about, granted the case was different for her and Renji simply because of their statuses, but didn't he even think with time, it might change? What did he mean "not fall in love with him"?

The confusion and twinge of fear in Rukia's eyes did not go unnoticed by the Lieutenant. "Well, I-I meant, you don't have to-"he was trying desperately to calm her temper before it flared out of control, but it was too late.

"How dare you!" she exclaimed, wrenching her arm from his grasp, not caring in the least that passersbys were glancing curiously in their direction. "We are not even married yet and you have the gall to say such things to me?! I will fall in love with _whoever_ I want, _whenever _I want! I will fall in love with you right _now _if I want to!" She was seething, and could feel the heat radiating off her face. He had the nerve to seek her out, buy her lunch, even remember their promise, and then go and ruin it in one fell swoop. She could not believe he had said that to her, especially since she was finding herself growing quite attached to him in such a short amount of time.

Unfortunately, her little outburst had not had the affect she was intending. She wanted an apology, an admittance of wrong doing and then a change of subject; anything but what she got.

Renji's face split into a wide grin. "Really?"

It suddenly hit Rukia _what_ precisely she had just shouted. "Well, um" she huffed in frustration and crossed her arms over her small chest. "I said if I wanted to."

He was still smiling.

"It doesn't mean I do, and besides, my point is, you can't tell me that you don't expect me to fall in love with you. It's bound to happen eventually." She tried her hardest to sound dignified, but she had a sneaking suspicion that it did not come out exactly how she intended.

Seemingly satisfied with her answer, Renji stated "I guess you're right" and surprised Rukia by taking her arm in his again. They continued to stroll.

.

.

.

.

.

_What about you Renji? Do you think you could ever fall in love with me?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Something was wrong. He could sense it as he stepped across the threshold into the Kuchiki Estate.

It was much too peaceful. Especially for the evening.

Byakuya headed straight for his personal chambers, intent on finding his wife. He wanted desperately to know how the examination went and what Captain Unohana had to say. Surely she had come to some sort of conclusion about Hisana's sickness.

As he entered the large chambers, he realized with great disappointment that they were empty. In fact, all of the rooms and corridors that he passed on the way had been void of both people and activity. Where were all the family members and attendants?

The Lord Kuchiki removed his captain's haori and shinigami attire and replaced it with a plain gray robe that he usually wore around the Estate. In his anxiousness to find out what was going on, he skipped his evening bath, settling on simply washing his face and hands. Letting his hair down from its traditional head piece, the Lord Kuchiki made his way to the main hall of the Estate.

It wasn't until he reached the main corridor that he noticed a dim yellow hued light coming from one of the many meeting rooms. As he approached he could hear faint voices drifting toward him; not one to sustain his curiosity any longer than necessary, Byakuya slid the door aside and stepped into the large room.

.

.

.

.

.

It wasn't often that the Lord Kuchiki found himself in embarrassing situations; in fact, he tended to avoid them at all costs. Unfortunately, this was one situation from which he could not evade.

Seated on plush cushion was the Captain of the Fourth Squad, next her sat Hisana, adorned in light pink silken robes with a faint gold tie around the waist. She was looking lovely as usual, if not a little pensive.

It was then that Byakuya realized just how casual his appearance was. Not one to lose face, he simply chose not to acknowledge the elder Captain's slightly appalled look. It flashed so briefly across her face and in her dark eyes, that, had he been anyone but himself, he would have missed it.

"Welcome home, Byakuya-sama" spoke Hisana, standing and coming to his side. She took his hand in hers and led him to the large cushion just across from the fourth squad Captain. She knew it was his favorite and wanted him to be comfortable.

"I'm sorry that there was no one to greet you at the door, but I sent most of the attendants home early for the day. I didn't want any interruption." She said as she sat down next to him on a cushion of her own.

Byakuya simply nodded. "I assume there is something very important to discuss…" He turned his ashen orbs to the Captain before him.

"Yes, I'm afraid there is." Replied Captain Unohana in a gentle voice. She glanced momentarily at the Lady Kuchiki searching for consent to begin, seeing her nod her head in the affirmative, she began.

"I want to start by apologizing Captain Kuchiki, for there is nothing I can do for your wife."

.

.

.

.

.

Having left the Seireitei Gardens, they sat in content silence in the carriage that was headed for the Kuchiki Estate. Upon arrival, Renji stepped out first and helped Rukia out. As he escorted her to the main entrance, he gathered his courage.

"Kuchiki-sama," he began just as they reached the doors, "I think it would be a good idea to address each other by first names."

"It took you long enough." She scoffed.

"…what?"

"You didn't notice that I called you Renji on the way to The Winter Lilac, did you?" she teased.

"I … no, I guess not…"

"It's alright," she said as she rubbed his arm in mock comfort." You never were the most observant of people."

He felt himself smile. "Well then, Rukia, I guess I will see you tomorrow, we could go for lunch again if you'd like."

She nodded and turned, pausing just before entering the grand Estate. "I will see you tomorrow Renji." She stayed, watching as he waved and made his way back to the carriage, turning back only as it pulled away.

It had been years since she had felt so light hearted and carefree; not since the last time she and Renji had really been together.

It was a shame it was ruined half a second later when she came face to face with Captain Unohana.

.

.

.

**I had to stop it there, it was becoming unbearably long. I had to cut a lot from this chapter to meet the deadline, but that's okay because it will all be in the chapter's to come. I just want to let you all know that I'm going to be starting the wedding scene soon and want to know which type of wedding you all would prefer, western style (ya'll know I'm American) or traditional Japanese (for which I will have to do some extensive research) Just leave your preference in a review. I would really appreciate it and please look for the next installment due out November 12, 2012.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Encounters

**A/N: Yes, I am late. I won't say why here, if you are truly interested, please see my profile page, I have explained everything there. Anyway, chapter nine is here at last, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Having left the Seireitei Gardens, they sat in content silence in the carriage that was headed for the Kuchiki Estate. Upon arrival, Renji stepped out first and helped Rukia out. As he escorted her to the main entrance, he gathered his courage._

_"Kuchiki-sama," he began just as they reached the doors, "I think it would be a good idea to address each other by first names."_

_"It took you long enough." She scoffed._

_"…what?"_

_"You didn't notice that I called you Renji on the way to The Winter Lilac, did you?" she teased._

_"I … no, I guess not…"_

_"It's alright," she said as she rubbed his arm in mock comfort." You never were the most observant of people."_

_He felt himself smile. "Well then, Rukia, I guess I will see you tomorrow, we could go for lunch again if you'd like."_

_She nodded and turned, pausing just before entering the grand Estate. "I will see you tomorrow Renji." She stayed, watching as he waved and made his way back to the carriage, turning back only as it pulled away._

_It had been years since she had felt so light hearted and carefree; not since the last time she and Renji had really been together._

_It was a shame it was ruined half a second later when she came face to face with Captain Unohana._

_._

_._

_._

~*Chapter 9: Encounters*~

She knew. She just _knew _something was amiss the moment she locked eyes with the prestigious Captain. Forgetting her manners in her panic and fear, Rukia rushed past Captain Unohana in a flurry of red robes. She was desperate; she couldn't wait a moment longer to find out _exactly_ what was happening right under her nose.

.

.

.

.

.

Time stood still. This was most certainly not the answer he was looking for. He felt his heartbeat quicken and invisible beads of sweat from on his forehead. There was no way that his wife was going to die.

He flicked his ashen eyes to her when he felt Hisana slip her small hand into his. She did not look the least bit worried to him, but was watching the Captain with such intensity that the Lord Kuchiki returned his gaze to the Captain.

"I am not familiar with what ails your wife. In all my years of treating, I am afraid that I have never encountered anything like it."

"So there is nothing you can do?" he asked in a cool voice, despite the fact that he already knew the answer.

"No, she is beyond my help."

"I see."

There was a small moment of silence as the Lord Kuchiki took it all in; he felt for an instant, just an instant, that perhaps this was the extent of what he was able to do for his wife…

But then the Captain spoke again.

"There is one thing I _have_ suggested though; another option that we could take."

"What is it?" he asked, trying desperately to hide the fear in his voice.

"We could hand your wife's case over to the Research and Development Department."

.

.

.

.

.

His first thought was that he absolutely _had_ to have heard her incorrectly. Surely there was not in any way possible that the woman before him thought for even an instant that he, Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the Sixth Squad and Head of the Kuchiki Estate, would allow his wife to take one step into that…that… _place_.

"That is unacceptable."

"Byakuya-sama" began Hisana, "Please, hear the Captain out."

He remained quiet.

"I know the thought is a little… unsettling, but, I am sure that your wife will benefit from their assistance. Captain Kurotsuchi is a renowned scientist, as I am sure you are well aware, and I plan on working alongside him on your wife's case." Upon finishing her speech, she folded her hands on her lap, and waited patiently for the Lord Kuchiki's response.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity of silence, he spoke.

"Thank you, both for coming and for your examination, but I think it would be best if Hisana and I discussed the matter in private." From his tone, it was overtly clear that the Captain was being dismissed.

"Very well, Captain Kuchiki." replied Captain Unohana with her ever present grace. "I will see myself out." And with that, she arose from her seat and left the room.

.

.

.

.

.

Hisana cut her violet eyes to her husband, her face full of unmasked frustration.

"Byakuya-sama, that was extremely rude of you." Hisana nearly hissed. "That was her _second_ trip here today. She did me a very big kindness by returning here this evening, and you did not even give me a chance to invite her to stay for dinner as thanks."

The fact that he had not shown the elder Captain the appropriate amount of respect was not lost on the Lord Kuchiki, but the fact that he had dishonored her in the midst of a personal favor to the Kuchiki Estate and its Lady only served to further his aggravation; now directed more at himself.

"…I was not aware." He said.

"I know." Replied Hisana in a more gentle tone. The last thing she needed was to start an argument. "… I'm sure what she said was not easy for you to bear."

Byakuya met his ashen eyes with her violet ones. How was it that someone with all her quiet and gentle strength could be fading before his very eyes? With her hand in his, he could clearly feel the fine bones beneath her cool skin.

"Byakuya-sama –" began Hisana, but she was interrupted when none other than Rukia nearly burst through the doorway.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nee-sama!" she cried.

Hisana sighed inwardly, not in annoyance, but in an effort to steel herself. It was painfully obvious from the frantic expression on her face that Rukia had no doubt encountered Captain Unohana on her way out. She knew that the Captain would never reveal the nature of her visit, not even to Rukia; but the look of sheer panic in Rukia's indigo eyes had Hisana wondering just _what_ she knew…

"Rukia, welcome home." Said Hisana, not rising from her place next to Byakuya. "How is Michiru-san?"

"Nee-sama, what is going on?" asked Rukia fervently, completely ignoring the question.

"Rukia, "came Byakuya's steel laden voice, "Your sister has asked you a question." He was not going to let her make a fool of herself like he had done to himself earlier.

Rukia placed her eyes on her Nii-sama for the first time since entering. In her panic, she had not even noticed that he was in the room. She took in his disheveled appearance and noted the same look of panic and fear in his ashen eyes that she knew was in her own. For a moment, she could feel a battle of wills wage within her; a battle between what she wanted to say and what she knew she _should_ say. Though there was much reason for panic, there had been something in his tone of voice that left no room for argument. Discarding decorum would do her no good now, not with the tension that was pulsing in the air around them.

"She is stable for now." Replied Rukia finally, meeting her Nee-sama's eyes that so matched her own. Her earlier rudeness finally dawning on her, she dropped her eyes momentarily.

"That is a relief." Said Hisana. "Now, go bathe and change, we can talk after dinner." She sent Rukia a meaningful look and it was painstakingly clear that she was being dismissed.

Rukia began to back out of the room. "Yes, Hisana Nee-sama."

.

.

.

.

.

Her violet eyes burned with frustration.

She would hold back tonight. She wanted answers and she would get them. She could play along for the moment, but she refused to be coddled or brushed aside any longer.

.

.

.

.

"Do you think she knows anything?" asked Hisana once Rukia left the room.

"No," replied Byakuya wearily. "But she definitely suspects… We can not hide this from her forever."

"I know that, Byakuya-sama, but I can not burden her with this; not with her wedding coming up." She rose from her seat, going to one of the low tables along the far wall and absently started rearranging the various items and trinkets that adorned it. "It's enough that I have to burden you."

Had it not been for the anguish that was clear both in her voice and in the way she was carefully avoiding his penetrating gaze, he would have been angry at her comment. Instead, all he really felt was an overwhelming sense of sadness.

"Hisana, surely you do not think so little of me that I would consider your well being a burden?" asked Byakuya fervently, coming to stand by her.

"Oh, Byakuya-sama, of course not!" she exclaimed, turning to face her husband. "I simply meant that I hate to worry you. You already have so much to deal with; I just hate to add to that is all."

"I'm your husband; it is my job to worry about you."

"Yes, well, it is not Rukia's, and I am not about to make it."

She had a note of finality in her voice that even the great Byakuya Kuchiki knew not to push the subject any further.

"Hisana, are you sure you want to do this?"

She knew instantly what he was referring to.

"In all honesty, I do not really know. But what other choice do I have? You heard Captain Unohana, I am beyond her help."

"But, surely-"

"She is the best in Sereitei, Byakuya-sama."

As much as he hated to even consider it, it seemed that turning Hisana's case over to the Twelfth Department seemed to be the best option; even Byakuya in all his stubborn glory could see this.

"I suppose you are right."

A look of relief flashed in Hisana's eyes. "I am so glad you agree, I was starting to think that I would be on my own with this…"

"I would never leave you on your own Hisana." Replied Byakuya in all seriousness, as he gathered Hisana in his arms. "We'll get through this together."

She buried her face in his chest, relishing in the feel of his arms around her and taking in his familiar scent. She wanted desperately to stay there and pretend that none of the problems existed; but she knew that she could not. She would have to face them head on, but at least she was not alone.

"Thank you, Byakuya-sama." She murmured softly.

.

.

.

.

.

Dinner had been quiet that evening. With most of the servants and attendants having been dismissed early, the ever present hum of the Estate was near silent.

Rukia had kept silent as well. The only thing that she wanted to discuss was obviously _not_ an option, and she dared not blow her chances by speaking the wrong words at the wrong time. So, she kept just as silent as the walls around her.

Not that her Nii-sama or Nee-sama seemed to notice.

Whatever they were keeping from had to be of great importance, for this was the first time, aside form her very first meal with them, that they allowed her to keep silent.

Now, as she sat in the fore rooms of her personal chambers, she waited anxiously for her Nee-sama to arrive. She told her that she wanted her to tell her more about her visit with Michiru and about the rest of her day; but they both knew what was really going on.

Hisana was going to try and convince Rukia to let the matter drop.

Rukia's eyes narrowed as she glared down at the steaming cups of tea that the maids, whom she already had dismissed for the night, left for her and Hisana to enjoy. That was just the issue. She _had_ to know what Hisana was hiding from her. She would not stand for being treated like a child and left in the darkness any longer.

She just wondered how she should approach her when the moment finally came.

"Rukia, you did not have to set out tea." Came Hisana's voice from the open entryway.

"I know. I wanted to." Came Rukia's reply. She watched as Hisana, with her flowing pink silken robes and gentle gestures, stepped inside and closed the doors behind her; and noted that her Nee-sama was significantly calmer then she had been earlier and silently sighed with relief. Hopefully, this would help things flow smoothly.

"So how was your day?" asked Hisana as she seated herself at Rukia's side and picked up a cup of tea in her slim hands, the soft aroma of lilacs floating in the air around her.

For a moment, Rukia almost lost her nerve. That scent took her back to when she first laid eyes on her Nee-sama, how radiant she had seemed in that dreary orphanage; she had practically glowed with life then. But now, it was as if only half of that lovely woman from her memories still existed. She simply had to know why.

"It was fine… if not a bit more eventful than usual."

"Oh? How so? I hope it was not Michiru-san who caused this unusual eventfulness?"

"Oh, no, she was fine. Well, not fine really, but as fine as she could be considering that she is in emergency care, or she was in emergency care, she has a private room now, so I suppose she is stable for now; but she is still sick, but she is not dying so-"

"Rukia," interrupted Hisana with a gentle tittering laugh that seemed to float throughout Rukia's chambers." I understand. Michiru is doing fine."

"Yes…"

Hisana studied her younger sister for a moment; she could tell that there was something that she was not saying. She did not want to force it out of her and she knew is she pried _too_ obviously that Rukia would catch on; and the last thing she needed was for her to close herself off.

"Surely you did not spend the entire day at Michiru-san's bedside. What else did you do today?"

"Oh… um, I had lunch with a friend." Rukia picked up her own cup of tea and took a small sip, all the time avoiding her Nee-sama's careful gaze.

Hisana noted the faint pink hue dusting her sister's cheeks and could surmise just who she had lunch with that day.

"Anyone I know?" she asked carefully.

"…yes." Rukia admitted.

"And just who might they be?" Hisana's eyes were sparkling with delight for the answer was painfully obvious.

"Lieutenant Abarai." Rukia finally said as she set her tea back on to the low wooden table in front of them. She just knew her Nee-sama would find a way to turn this conversation to her.

"Really? And just how did that happen?" She tried her hardest to hide the glee in her voice, but she could tell from Rukia's expression that she was not doing a very good job of it.

Rukia sighed audibly. She knew there was no way of avoiding discussing this. After all, her Nee-sama and Nii-sama were the ones who put this whole thing in motion; she at least owed it to her to fill her in on how everything was progressing. Not to mention, the sooner she gave her what she wanted, the more likely of Rukia getting the answers _she_ wanted. Rukia turned to face her Nee-sama fully, she prepared herself to recount the time she and Renji spent together.

"Well, he was actually visiting Michiru when I arrived this morning, and-"

"Really?! What was he doing there?"

"Nee-sama, let me finish please."

"Oh, my apologies, continue, Rukia."

"And he left right when I came in. I stayed to visit with Michiru for a while and when I left, he was waiting outside for me…"

She proceeded to tell Hisana about their day together; leaving out the details of their promise and her embarrassing outburst in the Seireitei Gardens.

"Then it is safe to assume that you two are getting along well?" asked Hisana when Rukia finished, she had a such a hopeful gleam in her violet eyes that Rukia could not help but to answer in the way she knew her Nee-sama wanted.

"I suppose so."

"Oh, Ru-chan, I'm so happy for you!" Hisana nearly squealed, as she threw her arms around Rukia and drew her into a tight embrace. "I just knew things would work out for you two." She released her and placed her dainty hands on Rukia's slim shoulders and flashed a bright smile. "Now all that is left is to start planning the wedding."

Rukia studied her Nee-sama for that moment. She could see that she was trying to put on a carefree façade, and she had to admit that she was certainly doing a good job of it. Had she been anyone but herself, Rukia would have not noticed that tiniest bit of instability in her eyes.

Noticing her younger sister's scrutiny, Hisana's smile faltered. It seemed she had not been as convincing as she had hoped. _Perhaps now is the time to leave_.

"Well, Rukia dear, I do not want to keep you up any longer than necessary, I am sure you have much catching up to do at your squad tomorrow." Said Hisana as she began to rise from her seat.

"Wait, Nee-sama." Called Rukia just as Hisana was opening the doors and about to cross the threshold out of her chambers. "You did not tell me about your day."

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, my day was not nearly as exciting as yours, I would not want to bore you." Replied Hisana, thinking fast.

"You will not bore me." Countered Rukia, just as swiftly.

"Really, I do not think-"

"Please, Nee-sama," began Rukia in a completely different tone of voice, one laden with an added desperation and gentleness that she so rarely used. "I shared with you, why can't you do the same for me?"

A strained silence passed between the two Kuchiki women before Hisana finally spoke.

"My apologies, Rukia, but I can not." She turned to leave, but suddenly she felt a small hand clasp her shoulder and nearly wrench her around; then just as suddenly, Rukia stepped in front of her and shut and locked the wooden doors in one swift motion. She then turned her now blazing violet eyes and placed them on Hisana.

"Sit back down please, Hisana Nee-sama, we need to talk."

.

.

.

.

.

"Rukia Kuchiki, what are you doing?!" gasped Hisana.

"I insist you tell me what is going on. I am not letting you leave until you do."

"You will let my by this instant." Ground out Hisana, not liking how she was quickly losing control of the situation.

"No."

"Rukia!"

"NO! Not until you tell me why Captain Unohana was here earlier; and do not try to say that is was unimportant because I know it had to be something of _great_ importance if she was here. She is of Captain Class; she would not make a house call unless something very serious is happening."

Hisana was at a loss for words for a moment; she never dreamed that Rukia would challenge her outright like this. How was she supposed to get out of this situation?

"Alright, Captain Unohana was here for a very serious reason, but that is all I will say; now, let me by."

"Please, just tell me why."

"Either you let my by or… or… I will call Byakuya-sama in here." She hated that she had to resort to using her husband as a threat.

"Just tell me what is going on, Nee-sama!"

"No, I will not!"

"Why not?!"

"I will not tell you because it is none of your business Rukia, that's why!" shouted Hisana.

She immediately regretted it.

The look on Rukia's face broke her heart and the fact that she was the one who put it there made it ache all the more. She could see Rukia's once blazing eyes darken with something akin to defeat.

"I see." She finally replied. It was with a tone that Hisana knew all too well; it was the same one that Byakuya used to have when they first met. Hisana thought briefly how strange it was that he and Rukia should have that trait in common.

"Ru-chan…" began Hisana gently, reaching towards her sister with a trembling hand.

"Do not touch me." Hissed Rukia. She then opened the doors and stepped past Hisana, deeper into her own chambers. "You can leave now." She said quietly, all emotion gone from her voice.

And Hisana knew that there was nothing she could do, but just that.

.

.

.

.

**Once again, I apologize for the lateness. Please leave a review and let me know what you all thought or think so far. Comments, questions, complaints…I'll take them all!**


End file.
